After the Struggle
by Sixsamchaos
Summary: The Winter War is over! The shinigami rest in the fake town for a bit. However, one little medic will have a surprise meeting with our favorite shark! HanaHarri
1. Chapter 1

**Long time no see! Just a little one-shot about our favorite medic and our favorite shark! **

**This little one-shot is to Baelparagon!**

**You should check out his stories! Their awesome!**

**Please Read and Review to let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>After the Struggle<p>

It was finally over. The war to end all wars between the shinigami and the hollows finally came to a close. It has been three days since the Winter War had ended and there was only one word used to describe its aftermath.

Chaos. Complete and utter chaos.

With the defeat of the traitor Sosuke Aizen by the hands of substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, the Soul Society had finally calmed down, for now. Aizen's army was defeated and ended with the survivors either escaping back to Hueco Mundo or being captured by the remaining shinigami forces. However, the end of the war was not a time of celebration or merriment. Things still had to be done and loose ends needed tying up.

The only good news besides Aizen's defeat was that none of the soul reapers who fought in the final moments of the war were killed. However, this didn't mean that they came out without a scratch. Several captains and lieutenants were placed under immediate medical attention and were healed by Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Isane, and Inoue Orihime. This included the Vizards, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Ichigo's fiends as well.

For now, the shinigami and their allies were staying in the condemned ruins of Fake Karakura Town. Due to the town being an exact replica of the original town, the soul reapers decided to station themselves in the home of Isshin Kurosaki, much to the delight of said former soul reaper. The present doctor was practically hopping off the walls at the prospect of having his former colleagues staying at his home and gave those who weren't injured a tour of the house and clinic. Needless to say, the non-wounded considered their unconscious friends to be the lucky ones since they didn't need to deal with a hyperactive Kurosaki for the pass three days.

However, this didn't keep the uninjured soul reapers from performing their regular duties in patrolling both the human world and the fake town for signs of Aizen's forces. It was decided that the soul reapers were to patrol in groups of two every few hours before passing the shift onto the next group.

However, it seems that one little soul reaper had decided to go a little rogue with the order. The shinigami wasn't very intimidating and was actually only about five feet in height. He had mid-length black hair and pale blue eyes that looked almost gray in the right light. He carried a small white shoulder bag with the symbol for relief on it. Attached to his hip was a katana and he wore the standard shinigami uniform, however, it was in white.

This was our own timid healer, Hanataro Yamada.

The little soul reaper had come out and decided to go for a walk as well as doing a little patrol, while most of the others had drifted off to rest. The night sky shined with its ever glowing moon and the dark blanket was dotted in twinkling stars. A gentle breeze glided throughout the town. It was a feeling of peace that contradicted greatly from the fury of war that happened here a few days ago.

'_Ah. I love such peaceful walks. I'm glad that no one died but I guess the fourth division's going to be packed for a while.'_

'_Hm, is it strange that I don't have any real problems from the war? I know that wounds could be healed but minds cannot. Most people would either become cold and reserved or go crazy from the horrors they saw. I guess I'm luckier since I was unconscious most of the time, but I know that the others are strong. They can face any problems that may occur and we have each other to look to.'_

Truth be told, Hanataro had left his bed for a walk because he had trouble sleeping. The healer felt useless and guilty because he wasn't strong enough to help the other warriors fight off the hollows. He also felt guilty for not being able to help Rukia from that pumpkin shaped Arrancar. Hanataro continued to walk through the ruins of the fake town before finally stopping near a downed building to rest his weary feet. He was still healing from his injury and knew that it would most likely leave a large scar.

"Well, I always knew Rukia-san was strong. I just didn't know that she was that strong," Hanataro laughed meekly.

However, the sound of shifting rock startled the little soul reaper out of his thoughts. Turning quickly to the left, Hanataro shifted his trembling hands to his sword and prepared to draw it just in case it was a hollow. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fight against any of the Espada or their minions but he could at least cause enough of a ruckus to wake up the other soul reapers. When no other sound or movement was heard, Hanataro's worried mind relaxed to a more nervous curiosity.

The noise had come from a narrow alley between two buildings and was completely shrouded by the night's darkness. Giving in to his curious nature, the healer slowly walked towards the alley in order to investigate it. It was dark but not enough to completely blind a person. It was then that Hanataro could make out a silhouette near the end of the alley. The healer knew that the person was wounded from the way their body was collapsed and leaned against the wall. Hanataro knew that it was a hollow because the rest of the soul reapers were back at the Kurosaki residence. However, the hollow was not something Hanataro had expected.

The hollow was definitely an Arrancar because of its human shaped form and mask fragment but it was an unexpected one. The Arrancar was a woman, a very beautiful woman in fact. The woman had dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair that had three braided locks. Unknown to Hanataro, this was the third espada, Tia Harribel, however, he was more concerned by the large diagonal slash wound on her front body at the moment.

Immediately forgoing about drawing his sword, Hanataro rushed to the wounded woman's side. Examining the wound and her condition, Hanataro took out his medical supplies and began gathering spiritual energy to his hands. They glowed gently with a soothing green and slowly inched to the wound that began at the torso. However, the healer had not noticed that the woman was conscious and was completely startled when she spoke.

"W-w-who are y-y-you?" she asked weakly.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Hanataro who immediately jumped away. Unfortunately, he ended up tripping against a piece of rock before falling flatly on his back. "I-I-I-I'm s-sorry! I j-just t-thought you needed s-some help."

"Y-you mean, you are not g-going to kill me?"

"N-no, why would I-I do that?"

"B-but I am the e-enemy."

Looking down for a moment, the healer appeared to be in thought before getting up and approaching the fallen woman again. "I don't care. Y-you are injured and cannot f-fight. B-besides, I am a medic. I heal people no matter who it is. I-it goes against what I s-stand for a-and that is to help people."

Hanataro had spoken this as he approached the wounded arrancar, who would have been impressed by the man's conviction if he didn't trip on a rock in front of him. The result was a faceplant to the ground and a sweatdrop from the blonde beauty. Regaining his composure, Hanataro immediately began to heal the woman's wounds again. A few minutes passed, as the two were silent, however, Harribel could see a small blush on the healer's face. Of course, who wouldn't blush when you have your hands directly in front of a woman's chest, and a very ample chest as well?

Feeling slightly better, the beautiful woman decided to make a conversation with the timid healer.

"Why are you helping me?"

The timid healer sighed with relief for the more comfortable distraction but that didn't stop Hanataro from concentrating on his healing.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter who is injured. I am a healer first and a shinigami second. I made a promise to myself to help anyone who is hurt no matter which side they're from."

"But I am a hollow. I could kill you the moment I am healed."

"I know, but I don't care. Besides, I heard the story from the captains and I knew that none of them defeated you."

This surprised the Harribel completely. Here was a soul reaper who not only wanted to help her but also didn't care whether or not she was a hollow. She had believed that shinigami and hollows could never coexist peacefully with each other and that both sides wanted to kill the other. However, this little soul reaper had taken those beliefs and metaphorically tossed them out the window!

"Who won?"

"What?"

"Which side won? The shinigami or the hollows?"

"The shinigami I guess. A lot of us got hurt from the fighting but Aizen was defeated by Kurosaki-san."

"He lied to us," Harribel said angrily.

"He lied to all of us. I am sorry, but I don't know your name."

"What happens now?"

"What?"

"What will you do with me? Will you have me executed by the shinigami or kill me yourself?"

"I…I don't know. It depends if I can heal you enough. Your wound is very severe and it is amazing that you didn't die from blood loss."

Harribel was again surprised by the medic's change of confidence. The healer originally seemed to be very timid and quite clumsy as well. Now, Hanataro acted like a different soul reaper. He still had his timid personality but carried a certain confidence that gave off a serious look. The very same look a doctor has when they are trying to save a patient from dying. One thing Harribel was certain of was that Hanataro didn't act like the average soul reaper.

'Maybe the shinigami aren't all the same we thought them to be.'

The two stayed in their positions for sometime. One sitting against a brick wall and bathed in a soothing glow. The other diligently worked to save another life. A few more moments passed before the soothing green light vanished, as Hanataro took a seat in front of the female arrancar. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, the medic nodded to Harribel and had a small smile.

"It was a little difficult but I was able to heal most your injury," sighed a tired Hanataro.

Harribel then shifted to examine her wound and found that the damage was reduced to a point that it was just a small scratch. Her natural regenerating power would be more than enough to finish the healing but it would be a while before she could be in combat again. Standing up, the woman looked down to Hanataro and gave him another surprise this night.

"Thank you."

Freezing, the soul reaper glanced up to Harribel but immediately looking back down. Although Harribel couldn't see it, Hanataro had a bright red blush that would have been able to give a tomato a run for its money. The little healer blushed because of embarrassment, but it was more due to Harribel's current appearance than her voice of thanks.

"Y-you're w-welcome. B-but c-could y-you p-please put s-something o-on."

Confused, Harribel didn't know what the little soul reaper was talking about until she looked back to her torso. The small jacket she had worn was completely shredded from both the battle and Aizen's slash. The result was that the piece of clothing no longer covered the female hollow's ample…assets.

Blushing slightly in embarrassment, Harribel brought her arms up to cover her breasts and turning around so that her back was turned towards Hanataro. Despite her instincts telling her not to turn her back on the enemy, Harribel knew that Hanataro wouldn't be able to fight her even in her weakened condition. A moment passed, as Harribel shivered slightly from the cold night air.

Feeling a soft fabric draped around her shoulders, the female arrancar turned around to find that Hanataro had taken off his top robe. Now, the young soul reaper had only his bottom robes and a thin, loose white shirt on. Being one of the Kurosakis' hospital shirts, the piece of clothing was almost a size larger than Hanataro's body. This allowed Harribel to see the wound Hanataro had received back in Hueco Mundo. The woman knew that the scar was fresh and still tender due to experience. Although surprised that such a gentle shinigami could have such a large wound, Harribel chose not to question him about it and tightened the robe around her chest.

"Thank you."

"N-no problem. Y-you looked like y-you were cold," blushed Hanataro.

"What about you? Aren't you cold?"

"No. I'm f-fine."

However, a sudden small gust of wind said otherwise, as Hanataro tried, and failing miserably, not to shiver in front of the beautiful woman. Harribel chuckled slightly before thanking the little healer again, causing him to blush deeper at the thanks. A moment passed, as the two stood in the alley in silence.

"So…" started Hanataro awkwardly.

"Little shinigami…"

"Hanataro," interrupted said soul reaper.

"What?"

"H-Hanataro. M-my name is H-Hanataro Yamada."

"Thank you Hanataro Yamada. I am Tia Harribel."

"Just Hanataro please, Harribel-san."

"Very well, Hanataro-san. I would like to ask again what you plan to do with me."

"What?"

"I am healed. Do you plan on alerting the shinigami of my presence?"

A moment passed, as Hanataro looked down but he soon looked back up again. "No. I-I heard t-that you fought us but y-you didn't k-kill anyone during the b-battle. B-Besides, it was A-Aizen that hurt you n-not a shinigami."

The little medic again astounded Harribel. Not only did this soul reaper heal Harribel but also told said arrancar that he was not alerting the other shinigami!

'We were wrong to believe that the shinigami wanted to exterminate us hollows. Not all of them are the same. Perhaps I should introduce him to Mila Rose…'

The thought was never completed because Harribel was too focused about her precious people.

"I must find my Fracción, my friends Hanataro-san."

"O-Oh. A-Alright let's go find them then."

"What? You want to help me find Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun?"

"S-Sure. B-besides, if they were hurt then y-you would need me r-right?"

"…"

It wasn't long till the two began heading to the location of Harribel's closest friends. It was pretty hard to miss the crater that Head-Captain Yamamoto made anyway. The walk was peaceful and quiet and brought both Hanataro and Harribel some relief, as it was a sign that no one had sensed the latter's spiritual pressure yet. If the two were found out then there would be a lot to explain about and neither wanted to be the focus of a group of angry shinigami.

They had to deal with that on a daily basis anyway.

The two eventually found the area that Harribel had seen her friends fight in and began searching through the debris. The two didn't seem to be having much luck and both were still in weak conditions to be moving any large slabs of stone. However, Harribel's worry soon vanished when Hanataro had yelled out that he found them. Although she did sweatdrop from how the little medic had found her injured friends.

Apparently Hanataro had slipped on a large stone and tumbled down a small pile of rubble near the edge of the crater. It was after the shinigami had gathered his bearings enough that he had found the unconscious forms of the three female arrancars. Harribel immediately joined him and rushed to see Hanataro examining the three. She breathed a sigh of relief when the soul reaper had told her that each of them was alive.

It wasn't long till Hanataro had bathed each of them in his healing kido and was able to reduce their wounds to only minor injuries. However, there were different reactions from the three female arrancars when they regained consciousness.

Sung-Sun was the first to be healed and upon waking up to see a male soul reaper with his hands right above her she immediately slapped Hanataro's face, while aggressively chastising him about respecting a woman's personal space.

Mila-Rose was the next to reenter the world and Hanataro was met with an attack that crushed even the strongest of men. The lioness had kicked Hanataro in the groin with her foot. **Hard. **

Apacci was the last to recover from her injuries and subsequently punched Hanataro in the eye.

Needless to say, the reactions were a bit amusing to Harribel and required her to keep each of them from killing their savior. However, she felt a little sorry for Hanataro from having to endure three painful attacks to his person. Especially when he was still healing from Mila-Rose's attack. But Harribel knew that she would be eternally grateful to Hanataro for saving their lives.

Hanataro for his part was still healing his newly acquired injuries. The three women didn't hold back on their attacks and he was still reeling in from the lioness's kick to his manhood.

*About a half-hour later*

After healing the three injured arrancar, Hanataro had taken the time to rest his weary body, while Harribel filled the three in on what happened after Yamamoto defeated them. She also admonished the girls for attacking the very person who had healed them. This led to a slightly humorous apology since Mila-Rose and Apacci ended up with having an argument about who should apologize first. This only resulted in another argument between all three arrancar when Sung-sun insulted her two companions. Both Harribel and Hanataro sweatdropped at the behavior before the two turned to each other.

"I must thank you again Hanataro-san. You have saved both myself and my friends, and for that I am eternally grateful to you."

"I-it was nothing H-Harribel-san. I j-just wanted to help," an embarrassed Hanataro laughed.

"No. It was not. You decided to save us instead of killing us and like what most soul reapers would do."

"W-well, y-you're welcome Harribel-san."

A few moments later, the arguments between the three girls had died down and Harribel had opened a Garganta so that the four of them could return to Hueco Mundo. When the portal was fully opened, Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun stepped through the portal and began the journey home. However, Harribel had stayed behind to speak to Hanataro one last time.

"So…this is goodbye then."

"Yes."

"W-Will I see you again?"

"You want to see us again?"

"W-Why not? I-I think that we could be g-great friends if we g-got to k-know each other."

"I am sure we will meet again one day Hanataro-san. I just hope it will be on better terms though."

The little medic was happy for Harribel but was also sad in having to see her go. He couldn't quite place it, but this woman had given him a sense of peace and warmth that he had never felt before. However, unknown to the little soul reaper, Hanataro was about to get one last surprise for the night.

What most hollows and shinigami didn't know was that Harribel had the ability to change the form of her mask fragment. Usually the mask would cover her entire mouth but Harribel had the ability to change its form so that her mask fragment were only two long fang-shaped fragments and only covered her cheeks. This allowed others to see the bottom portion of her face and it really did reveal Harribel's beauty.

It was this very same ability that Harribel had just used so that she may give Hanataro a little present for all his work. Walking up to the medic, Harribel slowly brought his head up with her hands on his cheeks before gently giving him a kiss on the lips.

It was a gentle kiss and didn't last very long but it did leave a lasting impression on Hanataro though. Saying that the little soul reaper was stunned would be a huge understatement, as Hanataro soon flushed a red brighter than the sun!

Chuckling at the reaction, Harribel had thanked a stunned Hanataro one last time before entering the portal to Hueco Mundo.

"Good-bye Hanataro-san. Thank you for all you have done and I hope we meet again in the future."

It took a few minutes for Hanataro's brain to function again and the little medic's shocked face was soon replaced with a goofy grin. Hanataro then began to walk back to the Kurosaki residence, however, he seemed to have a slight spring to his step this time.

"I hope we meet again soon…Harribel-san," blushed a goofy grinning Hanataro.

* * *

><p>Well, here is my attempt at writing a HanaHarri fic.<p>

Please read and review to let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am still alive!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Summer programs for school is really cutting into my writing time. I'm hoping to update my other stories soon.**

**I've decided to continue the one shot into a little something more. **

**Please Read and Review to let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>*Five Months Later*<p>

It has been five months since the battle for Karakura Town and Hanataro's meeting with Tia Harribel. With the Hōgyoku destroyed and Aizen forever imprisoned, affairs concerning the shinigami have reduced back to their normal routines. However, there were still several things that the Captains were concerned about.

The first matter was over the disappearance of Gin Ichimaru's body. No one knew what happened to the fox-faced soul reaper; however, his status also brought about some debate among the captains and lieutenants. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto was the last person to see the smiling shinigami and her report said that the man was bleeding out in a crater. Although the busty lieutenant pointed out that Gin attacked Aizen, many of the officers believed that it was simply the second-in-command betraying his leader for power. However, there were some who defended the white-haired ex-captain and were willing to help Matsumoto. Since his body was never found, it was highly possible that the former third squad captain was still alive and on the run. However, Yamamoto decided that should Gin willingly return to the Soul Society it would be the Captains that would judge him. After all, ex-Captain Ichimaru was once one of them.

Another matter was the unaccounted for Arrancar that managed to escape the Soul Society or whose bodies were never found. The soul reapers feared that they would avenge their fallen comrades or try to attack the Soul Society during its weakest, as many of the top warriors were still recovering from the Winter War. However, Captain Kurotsuchi reassured his fellow leaders that the Espada would most likely recuperate just like the shinigami or would attack each other to establish a new leader now that Aizen was defeated.

This list of the ten Espada and the Arrancar included:

The Primero Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck

The Tres Espada, Tia Harribel

Her three Fracción: Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila-Rose, and Emilou Apacci

The Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Unknown to the Shinigami, there were also several other Arrancars that were unaccounted for during the invasion of Las Noches. Although these Arrancar were weaker than the Espada, several of them had the ability to become Espada level since many of them were once part of Aizen's hollow army.

This list of Arrancar include:

Rubornn Chelute

Loly Aivirrne

Menoly Mallia

Tesra Lindocruz

Luna de Sol (the unnamed female Arrancar that attacked Karakura Town)

This concerned the Shinigami Captains, as many of the Arrancar were formidable in their own way and some were actually the level of Vasto Lorde like the third Espada, Tia Harribel. It was after a thorough investigation of the fake town that the captains concluded that the enemy escaped and retreated either to the world of the living or back to their home in Hueco Mundo.

Another matter was about the status of Ichigo Kurosaki. Since the final battle for Karakura Town, the substitute soul reaper was put into a short coma. Fortunately, the coma lasted for only about a month, and an even bigger miracle was the fact that Ichigo had not lost his soul reaper powers. Apparently, the orange-haired teen's inner hollow worked with Zangetsu in a last-ditch effort to place a small piece of their souls in the deepest recesses of Ichigo's soul. This meant that while Ichigo still had his shinigami powers, he was severely weakened, and the ability to use the Final Getsuga was forever lost. In fact, the orange-haired substitute's power was back down to when he first became a shinigami, therefore, also losing the ability to use bankai. Luckily, this too was quickly fixed, as the many of Ichigo's friends were willing to help the substitute regain his lost power. However, the point of the matter was that there were still three positions that needed to be filled out, and several of the captains suggested the teen to be one of the three to fill the positions, much to the substitute's chagrin.

The final matter was the mysterious occurrence of garganta portals opening and closing randomly throughout the Soul Society. Normally the portals would indicate the appearance of a hollow; however, these portals opened with no sense of pattern. Most hollows would open their portals in secluded or highly inhabited areas, but the portals that have opened in the past five months were extremely unorthodox. The portals would only be open for about ten seconds and then close almost immediately. Recent locations of several past portals include the Central 46 council chamber, the SWA room within the Kuchiki estate, and inside a toilet in one of the communal washrooms. Another strange factor was that no hollow ever came out of these portals.

This caused a period of alarm, as these random portals distracted the Research and Development Institute from properly tracking the gargantas that the hollows actually used. Needless to say, Captain Kurotsuchi was delighted when Yamamoto had placed him in charge of solving this problem, as it was unprecedented in Soul Society's history. The clown-faced captain was thrilled to face the challenge and was excited at the prospect of gaining new specimens. Unknowingly to the madman, Yamamoto had even sent a message to Urahara about the situation with the gargantas wanting nothing more than solving the problem as soon as possible.

Indeed, there was still work to be done even with Aizen gone. However, there was one being that would become an important piece, a key figure in the events yet to come. He may very well become one of the greatest soul reapers in history, and his name is…

"Hanataro!"

"Eep! Y-Yes sir?"

"I need you to inform Kenpachi-taicho that Unohana-taicho wants the eleventh division to come in for its annual examinations," ordered Iemura.

"I'll go immediately Iemura-san."

As the dark-haired medic walked off, Isane walked up to Iemura, as the two watched the retreating figure. "Why do you always send him whenever we need to send things to the eleventh? Aren't you concerned about his safety?"

"Normally I would, but Hanataro seems to have changed lately. Besides, every time we send somebody they end up becoming one of the patients, and it seems that the pink monster likes Hanataro so he should be okay."

"I know. Ever since we left the fake Karakura Town, it seems that Hanataro-kun grew more confident. He doesn't stutter as much and he isn't as clumsy anymore. And you shouldn't call Yachiru-chan a monster Iemura-san."

"Obviously you never got bit by that kid. It's like a bunch of katanas stabbing at your head. However, you are correct. Its finally nice to see that kid grow some back bone."

"Still, I am holding you responsible if anything happens to Hanataro-kun."

Iemura waved his hand casually. "Yeah, yeah."

*With Hanataro*

It was true. Since the events of the Winter War and his meeting with the beautiful Tia Harribel, Hanataro had grown in both confidence and strength. Determined to help others and wanting to be more than a burden, the young medic humbly asked many powerful warriors for training, which were actually his friends. During the past five months, Hanataro had been studying under Captain Unohana to master his healing kido whenever the two had time. After completing his duties, the young medic would also set up a time so that he could train with his other teachers. Knowing that Lieutenant Hinamori was still recovering from the Winter War, the medic asked Rukia when it came to the other forms of kido. On occasion, Renji and sometimes Ichigo would give Hanataro some tips when it came to combat. This resulted in the young healer always stumbling home with bruises, as the teaching included spars and physical training. In a surprising turn of events, Captain Hitsugaya even stepped in and helped Hanataro meditate and communicate with his zanpakuto more. Through his hard work, Hanataro was eventually able to gain the title fifth seat. Despite all the difficulties during the training sessions, the young medic was able to progress more and more through his blood, sweat, and tears, but mostly through blood. Unfortunately, Hanataro knew that his current level wasn't near the level of his teachers, as they were each masters of their respective abilities, while the young medic's abilities were just underneath fourth seat. There was also the fact that the healer would still revert to his old self on occasion.

_'Hmm. Maybe I should get some candy for Yachiru-chan, although I do wish she would eat better.'_

Over the course of the five months since he became the official messenger to the eleventh division, the smaller soul reaper grew attached to the medic. At first, it was simply babysitting the little girl or playing games with her, albeit dangerous ones, when Kenpachi was unable to look after his daughter. Soon enough, they formed a sort of brother-sister bond, although Hanataro still questioned how Yachiru came up with her games to this very day. Distracted with his memories of the little lieutenant, it wasn't long till the medic reached the eleventh division. Unfortunately, Hanataro didn't see the pink blur rushing towards him until he was tackled to the ground.

"Yay! Hana-chan's here," shouted the bubbly lieutenant.

"Oof! Nice-oof-to-oof-see-oof-you-oof-too," groaned Hanataro, as the little soul reaper continued to jump on him.

"Well, if it isn't the fourth division kid. What does Unohana want this time," asked Kenpachi.

"Unohana-taicho said it was time for the eleventh divisions yearly physicals and examinations."

"That's the message? Just to get my men to a doctor's appointment," questioned Kenpachi with annoyance. Why go to the fourth division for an examination when he and his men could get one while they were getting treated for their injuries? The monster captain would rather fight hollows than go for a physical.

"Actually, the message was that if the eleventh doesn't come in this afternoon, Unohana-taicho would come and get you personally."

Kenpachi paled slightly at the message, while Ikkaku and Yumichika shivered, as they overheard the conversation between their captain and the healer. The two warriors quickly approached the group in hopes of not repeating what happened the last time they refused the examination.

"Kenpachi-taicho! I think it's best that we just go and get it over with! There's no need for Unohana-taicho to come down and get us," said a nervous Ikkaku.

"Baldy's right Ken-chan," agreed Yachiru. The little girl unknowingly clutching Hanataro's head from the thought of what Unohana-taicho would do to the eleventh division. She had seen the carnage that happened and found it extremely scary!

Normally, Ikkaku would have tried to murder the little lieutenant; however, the third seat was too preoccupied in trying to get his captain to go through with the scheduled appointment immediately. Turning to his friend for support, Ikkaku saw that Yumichika's dazed and frightened expression. The bald soul reaper knew that his aesthetic comrade was reliving the incident that had occurred the last time Kenpachi refused to come down for an examination.

Let's just say that the entire eleventh division came out of the examination with more wounds than they had before it started.

Kenpachi glanced at his subordinates before taking a moment to think things out. Despite what many of his peers believe him to be a monstrous beast, Kenpachi did have a strong intelligence, although it was mostly for fighting rather than critical thinking. On one hand, he would experience one of the greatest battles in his entire life. On the other, the so-called battle would be a fight with an annoyed Unohana-taicho. Showing weakness was considered taboo within his division, yet invoking the wrath of the fourth division's captain would be more terrifying than fighting arrancars.

_'Hmm. I guess I'll choose the lesser of two evils. Besides, I plan to have the squad prepare for a hollow-hunting trip soon. Can't have them miss out on the fun.'_

"Okay. Tell Unohana that we'll be there this afternoon. It's been boring around here since the war ended, and I plan to have the men go hollow-hunting."

"Yes sir," nodded Hanataro. With his message delivered, the young healer took Yachiru off his shoulders and bowed to the four soul reapers before using shunpo much to the officers' surprise.

Ikkaku glanced at his aesthetic friend. "Did you know he could use shunpo?"

Yumichika glanced back. "No, I did not. Perhaps he's starting to get stronger."

"Good. The stronger he gets, the closer he'll be to fighting me," grinned Kenpachi.

"Yay! Now that he can use shunpo, we can play more games," cheered Yachiru.

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika shivered at the happy smile that was directed at them. No doubt the little girl wanted them to be her next vict-ahem-playmates. The bubbly soul reaper quickly grabbed Yumichika and shunpoed to begin her games, while Ikkaku glanced back at Kenpachi.

"I understand the situation with Unohana-taicho, sir. However, it seems a little odd that you care about our men so much."

"Like I said, the Soul Society is getting boring with the war over. Besides, the hunt will be later. Right now is the time for me to fight you all," grinned Kenpachi.

Ikkaku's eyes widened, as ran away from his grinning captain. "Shit!"

"Come back here!"

*Later*

After informing his captain of Kenpachi's response, Hanataro continued on with his daily duties. During the war, most of the medics and healers were preparing for deployment and dealing with the wounded. However with the war over, the preparation for war was no longer necessary. This meant that the fourth division would return to its duties of maintaining the sanitation and less important responsibilities of the Seireitei, in which ironically kept the shinigami homeland together. For Hanataro, it was the return of cleaning the sewers and handling all the chores that the other soul reapers would dump on him. Despite getting stronger, the healer was still the same as he was before the war. Although he didn't mind the extra work, Hanataro began to see it as an annoyance. The medic was currently contemplating this thought, as he continued sweeping the street in front of the fourth division.

_'Some of the people that have me do their chores are lower-ranked. Maybe Ganju-san was right about people stepping over me.'_

Unfortunately, Hanataro was too engrossed with his own thoughts to notice a garganta opening just a few feet from his location. The young healer continued his absent-minded sweeping until…

*SWOOSH*

…he fell into the garganta!

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Hanataro screamed and flailed his limbs wildly in feeble attempts to stop his descent, as the garganta closed behind him. A few minutes passed, as the startled soul reaper continued to scream until a light could be seen at the bottom. A bottom that was quickly approaching…

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh-Oof!"

The light was soon replaced with darkness.

*Hours Later*

Hanataro groaned, as he regained consciousness. The groan only grew louder, as Hanataro endured his equally growing headache, while searching where the surprise portal had sent him. Adjusting his eyes to dim light, the medic saw nothing but sand dunes all around him. This instantly brought fear, as the medic immediately knew the familiar landscape.

_'Please, please let this just be a random desert in the World of the Living.'_

Looking up at the large moon that glowed dimly in the night sky, the medic stiffened greatly at what he dreaded to hear.

_*RRRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRR*_

A Hollow. Damn.

"I…I'm in Hueco Mundo," whispered the trembling healer.

_*THUMP*_

Hanataro's eyes widened, as his body started to tremble furiously. The growling, the dark presence, the horribly bad breath; they all pointed to one single fact.

The Hollow was behind him. Double damn.

Several tense seconds passed, as the terrified soul reaper's hand slowly moved towards the blade strapped to his waste. Sweat trickled down the medic's forehead and neck, while fear radiated from his dilated eyes. Hanataro could feel his heart beating furiously and tried desperately to stop his trembling form.

*Sniff, Sniff* "I thought I smelled a shinigami. Didn't think any of you remained after you invaded Las Noches," chuckled the Hollow.

_'You can do this, Hanataro. All that training and meditation was to help me get stronger, and fight alongside Ichigo-san and the others. You can do this.'_

The healer closed his eyes and faced his enemy, and no longer trembled at the presence of the monster. Taking this action as acceptance to his fate, the hollow raised his large claw high; however, before the masked monster swung, it was shocked to find his hand no longer attached to his arm. A minute passed before the creature roared in pain and anger, as he swung his other arm at the now fleeing shinigami.

"You little piece of shit! I'll make sure your death will be slow and painful before devouring you!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Immediately, Hanataro used shunpo to increase the distance between him and the beast, while the hollow chased after his prey. Seeing that the distance between them was quickly diminishing, the medic decided it was time to see just how much his hard work would truly pay off.

The hollow was about to strike with another slash, but Hanataro shunpoed away. Skidding to a halt, the hollow sniffed at the air to find the soul reaper before catching his scent right behind him. Immediately, the hollow turned around and saw the healer's sword aiming for his mask!

"Take this!"

However, before Hanataro was able to strike with his blade, the hollow quickly used his handless arm as club and swung it. The soul reaper was slammed into the sand, but Hanataro saw that he was able to at least scratch the monster's arm, as blood leaked from his mouth.

_'Damn. I think he broke a rib or two.'_

The hollow chuckled, as he saw the wound immediately heal itself. "Heh, heh. Nice try soul reaper, but I'm a Menos for a reason. Hmm, I can smell your spirit energy. Yes, you'll definitely make a nice meal for me."

"There's no way, I'll die in this wasteland," yelled Hanataro. The wounded medic slowly got back up before placing **Hisagomaru** on top of his pained chest. The blade glowed red, as its gauge filled with red energy; however, it was filled only halfway even with the healed wound that Hanataro had given the hollow. Gathering his spirit energy, Hanataro decided it was time to use the new spell Rukia had taught him.

"You want my spirit energy? Then here! **Hado 31: Shakkaho**!"

A large ball of flame suddenly launched from the soul reaper's palm and impacted with the surprised hollow. Hanataro smiled at his success with the kido spell, but was shocked to see the hollow laughing after the smoke cleared. Although the blast made its mark on the monster's blast, the hollow only had a small crack on his mask and some singed fur.

The hollow laughed, as its mask healed itself before looking down on the shocked shinigami. "Another nice attempt. But this is Hueco Mundo! Here, hollows have the upper hand, since this place _**is**_ our home turf. I can use the spirit particles that exist in the air to heal any wounds that you may inflict on me."

Hanataro cursed again before disappearing with shunpo once more.

"You really think that trick will work on me," roared the hollow, as he turned around only to see that the medic wasn't there. "Wha-"

"Take this," screamed Hanataro, as he descended from above. Using shunpo to increase his speed, the medic delivered a swift slash before rolling away from the screaming hollow. But before the masked monster turned to face his prey, Hanataro charged one more shakkaho scorching the already healing monster's back.

Roaring with both pain and anger, the hollow swiftly turned and lunged at the shinigami. "I have had enough of this game! Your death is now!"

"I don't think so! **Fulfill, Hisagomaru!**" Before the hollow could react, a powerful blast of red energy engulfed him causing his cries of pain to be heard throughout the entire desert. When the energy died out, only ashes of the purified hollow remained before they too disappeared.

Only a few feet away from where the hollow was killed, Hanataro dropped the newly transformed scalpel before collapsing to his knees. Although the young shinigami was proud of the fact he was able to defeat a menos, Hanataro felt extremely drained. Sweat and dirt coated Hanataro as he fell forward trying to regain his breath. Although the wounds were no longer present, the shinigami could still feel the soreness in his ribs. Despite the fact that he was stronger than five months ago, Hanataro still found it exhausting when using kido and shunpo repeatedly in both his training and his battles.

_'Rukia-san was right. Using shunpo and kido consecutively does leave me drained. Still, I can't just lie here. I'll be easy picking for any hollow if I stay here.'_

With that thought in mind, the tired shinigami got up and retrieved his blade before returning it to its sealed state. After some stumbling, Hanataro slowly walked towards Las Noches. Despite the fact that the shinigami knew it was suicide to go to the hollow city, the medic had no choice, as the only way to get back home was the help of a hollow.

_'Maybe I'll meet that Nel person that Ichigo-san told me about. Maybe I can see Harribel-san again.'_

As soon as that thought entered his mind, the medic's cheeks glowed a bright red, as Hanataro remembered the incident with the beautiful espada five months ago. A shy smile formed, as hope began to fill Hanataro's heart. Since that fateful meeting, Hanataro noticed that he began to think about Harribel more and more. At first, the young medic was fearful of the woman, but later found her calm demeanor soothing. It was as if the two of them weren't sworn enemies but rather two strangers becoming friends. Although he had never told this to anyone, the medic discovered that he had a crush on the beautiful woman a few weeks after the war had ended.

The medic was so engrossed in his thoughts about the third espada that he didn't notice the sinkhole until he fell right in!

_'What's with me and falling into holes today?'_

Hanataro screamed and flailed once more. Frantically searching for something to hold on to, the medic noticed that unlike the garganta portal that first dropped him in Hueco Mundo the sinkhole seemed to have brought him to a place filled with dead trees. Quickly spotting an upcoming branch, Hanataro shunpoed once more and was barely able to grab onto the edge. Raising himself up, the medic took a moment to calm his nerves before observing the new environment. Hanataro quickly noticed that enormously thick trees made up the vegetation of the barren land, remembered from when Renji told him about his group's situation when they first entered Hueco Mundo.

_'I must be in the forest of Menos. But if I am then…'_

Before he could finish his thought, the medic's jaw dropped in terror, as the face of a Menos Grande suddenly raised itself to his level. The enormous hollow roared at having spotted the shinigami, as a bright glowing ball of energy began to form in its mouth. Shaken out of his shock, Hanataro shunpoed off the branch and dove for the ground. Stabbing his zanpakuto into the tree, the blade was able to slow down its master's descent. Not a moment after his feet hit the ground; Hanataro pulled his sword out and made a dash away from the skyscraper hollow. Roaring in anger at having missed its target, the Menos Grande lumbered after the shinigami, while blasting devastating ceros in hopes of frying the medic.

"T-This is ridiculous! Is the whole hollow army here to kill me?"

It seemed that fate was crueler today, as large groups of lesser hollows began appearing all around the soul reaper. Fortunately, none of the hollows desired to get in the way of their much larger counterpart. Even the masked beasts knew that the Menos Grande would destroy anyone the moment it saw them move. Hanataro continued running until he was knocked forward by a blast that was a little too close for comfort.

Groaning, the medic rolled over to see the Menos Grande towering over him, as another cero charged between its jaws. Hanataro trembled, as he could feel the amount of spiritual pressure building up in the monster's maw. The soul reaper knew that if he was hit then it would be all over, as a Menos Grande's cero was equivalent to a supercharged shakkaho.

"Wait! That's it!" Hanataro quickly jumped up and began to gather more of his energy for one last attempt.

Soon enough, the cero began to pulse brightly signaling that its charge was completed. The Menos Grande widened its sharp jaws slightly further and was about to unleash the cero until...

**"Hado 31: Shakkaho!"**

Suddenly, a fiery ball of red energy impacted the pulsating cero before a large explosion shook the entire area. The shockwave of the explosion forced Hanataro and the other hollows a fair distance, as smoke engulfed the Menos Grande's head. Groaning, the medic froze in trepidation at the results of his latest attempt for survival. When the smoke finally cleared, fear gripped Hanataro's heart, as the Menos Grande appeared to be unaffected from the unstable cero explosion.

*Crack*

Like the snapping of a whip, a large crack suddenly formed on the Menos Grande's mask, as more and more cracks appeared one after another. Some were long and jagged, while others were small and insignificant. Hanataro was then shocked by what happened next.

*CRAAAAACCCCCKKKKK*

The mask broke! The shinigami and the lesser hollows all looked in disbelief, as the giant roared one last cry of pain before disintegrating into nothingness. Slowly but surely, Hanataro released the breath he was holding.

Sadly, fate seemed to still be against the poor healer.

*ROAR* *GGGRRRRRRRR* *RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH*

With the Menos Grande gone, the lesser hollows turned their attention back to the trembling soul reaper. Sweating bullets by the second, the medic quickly scrambled to his feet, as the large group of hollows surrounded him. Assessing his situation, Hanataro saw that a variety of hollows of various shapes and sizes blocked every escape route possible. Despite the shinigami's ability of high-speed movement, Hanataro was never able to quite grasp the ability to keep his body in the air like many of the other soul reapers did. Drawing out Hisagomaru, Hanataro held his blade with both hands; however, the fifth seat was panting heavily. The medic knew that it was no time to be panicking, but he couldn't escape the doubt and fear that clenched his heart. Panting heavily, Hanataro felt the familiar weariness and exhaustion beginning to take over, as his hands trembled in their attempt to hold his lifelong partner.

'_I…I…don't know what to do. I don't have that much strength left.'_ Hanataro squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, while gritting his teeth. The shinigami wanted so desperately to give up, to just fall and rest. He was losing strength. Hanataro knew this and so did the hollows. Even with his spiritual power flickering from exhaustion, the hollows knew that whichever one of them that devoured the shinigami wouldn't have to worry about feeding for at least a few days. In fact, the added boost might even be strong enough to further that hollow's evolution.

**'**_**Don't give up.'**_

Hanataro's eyes snapped open. The medic was surprised to find that he was no longer standing in the middle of a group of hollows, but standing in his inner-world. Looking around, the healer saw a familiar, small toy. _'What?'_

'_**Don't give up, Hanataro.'**_

_'H-Hisagomaru?'_

_'**That's right, partner. You can't give up. You wanted to be strong, well here's your chance.'**_

'_B-But…I-I can't. There are just too many hollows, and I'm reaching my limit.'_

_**'That didn't stop you from training day in and day out. That didn't stop Ichigo-san from beating Aizen. Rukia-san, Renji-san, Unohana-taicho, and the others didn't give up in their fights either.'**_

_'I-I can't do it alone.'_

'_**You're not alone. You have me. We healed together, trained together, and fought together. I've been behind you every step of the way since the moment we first met. You are my partner, Hanataro, and I will never abandon you.'**_

_'H-Hisagomaru...'_

**_'Remember Hanataro; you will never be alone. You may not have been the best shinigami out there, but you are one of the most strong-willed, even if you don't know it.''I-I…don't know what to say…'_**

_'I-I...don't know what to say...'_

_**'Say you'll fight, even to the bitter end. The moment you die, so will I. If today is truly the day our journey together ends, then we'll go down fighting.'**_

_'…'_

_**'So, what do you say?'**_

'_Thank you, Hisagomaru. I don't know where I'll be without you.'_

_'**Most likely in Soul Society's sewers cleaning.'**_

Hanataro chuckled. _'You're probably right. Besides, I still need to prove myself to earn your bankai.'_

_'**Don't you mean, you still need to see Harribel-san? You promised to see her again.'**_

Hanataro blushed heavily. _'That too.'_

**_'C'mon, partner. Show these hollows what you're made of!'_**

_'Right!'_

Hanataro closed his eyes once more, and returned to the world around him. Luckily, the hollows were either too busy gauging his strength or fighting among themselves to have attacked the medic yet. Suddenly, all attention was again focused on the healer when a light green aura encompassed his form. Although the spiritual aura was small, it shined brightly and stood out in the dark world of hollows.

"**Hado 31: Shakkaho!"**

The group of hollows that were right in front of Hanataro was caught by surprised. None of them expected to have been cast so quickly. However, the spell's destructive power seemed more about scattering the hollows rather than actually harming them. Hanataro used this momentary chaos to flash step quickly through the opening. Slashing any hollow that was nearby, the medic ignored the screams and roars of pain and anger, as the masked beast began to chase after the shinigami.

None of the hollows noticed the gauge on Hanataro's sword slowly filling up.

Three large hollows quickly caught up with the medic. One with a bear-like mask stabbed forward with its enormous claws, in which Hanataro parried the attack. The second hollow had a fish mask, and struck with its tentacles in hopes of capturing the shinigami. The medic was able to dodge two of the tentacles before a third one brought Hanataro down by wrapping around his legs. The healer promptly sliced of the offending limb before rolling out of the last hollow's attack. The large boar-like hollow attempted to step on the shinigami as if he was a bug. Jumping to his feet, Hanataro quickly slash the boar hollow's leg and shot another fireball against the fish hollow. The bear hollow lunged forward in another attempt to skewer the medic, but Hanataro was able to flash step out of the way, albeit barely. The healer still received a shallow wound on his side before it was healed with **Hisagomaru's** ability.

Hanataro landed right behind the three hollows; however, by this time, the rest of the pack had caught up with the shinigami. Each of the masked creatures scrambled forward, as each hoping to be the one that would get to devour their natural enemy.

Glancing at his sword, Hanataro saw that the gauge had finally reached its maximum.

"Now! **Fulfill, Hisagomaru!**"

Transforming into its trademark scalpel form, the zanpakuto unleashed a massive wave of fiery red energy upon the incoming hollows. Shocked by the technique, the hollows were unable to stop or dodge the attack in time. The boar, fish, and bear hollows were instantly killed, while the rest of the hollows hit the blast dead on. Screams of terror and pain filled area, as hollows were either injured or killed. Hanataro panted heavily and was just about to flash step once more. Unfortunately, the medic didn't sense a smaller hollow sneaking up behind him. The hollow was about his size and was just about to strike with its knife-like claws until…

*Slice, Riiiiiiiippppp*

The startled medic jumped around only to see the hollow disintegrating into nothingness. When the medic turned towards his savior, his eyes widened sharply.

"Y-You…"

***Back in Soul Society***

After an amusing one-sided fight against Ikkaku, Kenpachi made gathered his division and informed his men of the afternoon examinations at the fourth division. This was responded with groans coming from the fighting force; however, all of the eleventh division members complied. Each of them experienced Captain Unohana's wrath at least once, and it was not an experience that any of them wanted to experience again. With the announcement done, Kenpachi informed his men that he expects everyone to be at the fourth division by the time he arrives before going out to grab Yachiru.

*Twenty Minutes Later*

"Oi! Yachiru! Where are you?" shouted Kenpachi.

"Over here, Kenny!"

Kenpachi looked to his left to see his daughter holding on to a passed out Yumichika. As the large captain placed his lieutenant on his shoulder, he grabbed his aesthetic officer by the scruff of his neck.

"Happened to him," questioned Kenpachi, as he glance at Yachiru.

"Oh. He's sleeping from the fun game we were playing!" smiled the pink-haired girl.

Glancing around the area, the captain was able to find several marks that appeared to be claw marks stretching across the ground. In addition to the claw marks, he also saw several indents and craters that looked very similar to Yumichika's size. Shrugging his shoulders, the monster captain merely began running towards the fourth division dragging behind a passed out Yumichika.

*An Hour Later*

The trio finally arrived at the fourth division. Yumichika had regained consciousness about ten minutes after Kenpachi began dragging him. Nodding to his superiors, the aesthetic shinigami walked off to look for his bald friend, while Kenpachi went over to see Unohana.

The fourth division captain smiled at the two combat experts before greeting them.

"Hello Captain Zaraki. I see your division has arrived on time for the examinations."

"Hey, Unohana. Just make them quick. I plan to have my men go on a hollow hunting trip soon."

"Very well; however, I am curious as to why you are holding a broom."

Glancing at the smashed cleaning instrument, Kenpachi shrugged before stating. "I stepped on it when we were entering the division."

Taking the broken broom, Unohana noticed that it was clearly stepped in half. Taking a closer look, the chief healer frowned, as she recognized the familiarity of the broom. "Captain Zaraki. Did you and Yachiru happen to see Hanataro in front of the division?"

At this point, Yachiru's head popped over Kenpachi's shoulder. "No. We didn't see Hana-chan anywhere. Why?"

"Yachiru. This is Hanataro's broom. He always uses this particular broom whenever he sweeps in front of the division," replied Unohana, as she gestured to the broken cleaning instrument.

Kenpachi spoke. "Well, we found that broom just lying a few feet away from the division. No one was there, and there wasn't any sign of a fight."

Unohana frowned. "Hmm. It's unusual for Hanataro to just drop his duties. Captain Zaraki, is it possible for you to find my missing fifth seat?"

"Well, I do owe you that favor. Alright," said Kenpachi. The large captain was just about to turn and leave the division to search for the missing medic until he heard Unohana clear her throat.

"After your examination, of course," **smiled** Unohana.

Kenpachi and Yachiru gulped. "Right…Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is. I hope you like it. Please Reveiw to give me your throughts. See you next time!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**SSC: It's alive! It's alive! It's ali-**

***THWAK***

**SSC: Ow!**

**Harribel: Calm down, Sixsamchaos. It's only a new chapter.**

**SSC: But I haven't updated in a while!**

**Hanataro: Tia-chan is right though. There is no need to be over-excited.**

**SSC: Gasp! I didn't write you two to be on first name basis yet! Are you two seeing each other outside the story. *Points accusingly at the two***

**Harribel: Perhaps. Perhaps not.**

**Xander: Hey! SSC! When are you going to update 'Guardian of Zero'? And am I going to be in this story?**

***Hits Xander with giant frying pan***

**SSC: Maybe, but the readers decide that. Besides, my new OC is taking his first step into the world of fanfics.**

**Hanataro: Speaking of which, where is he.**

**OC: Over here! *Everyone turns to see OC hiding behind Harribel***

***Sweatdrops for everyone!***

**SSC: Why are you hiding?**

**OC: What if the readers don't like me? *Runs off crying.***

**SSC: Come back! The chapter is about to start!**

**Harribel: Sixsamchaos**** does not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Tite Kubo. He also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Hanataro: However, he owns the plot and any OCs that he creates.**

* * *

><p>"Y-You…" stuttered a shocked Hanataro. As the hollow's ashes disappeared, the surprised shinigami didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified.<p>

"You are a long way from home, little shinigami."

"Arrancar…"

"It is good to see you again, Hanataro."

"H-How do you know my name?"

"You saved my life, remember."

Hanataro was again thrown for another loop, as he took a closer look at the arrancar before him. The man was fairly tall and was about the height of Ichigo, and also shared the substitute's lean yet muscular frame. He wore the standard arrancar uniform along with a long white trench coat with shoulder armor similar to that of Captain Komamura. In his right hand, the arrancar held his katana, while his left hand tried to straighten his messy shoulder-length white hair. Looking up, Hanataro could see that the man's eyes were a misty azure. His mask was split into two fang-shaped fragments that rested on his lower jaw. All in all, the puzzled healer didn't recognize the arrancar.

Seeing Hanataro's puzzled look and the angry looks of the hollow horde, the mysterious arrancar charged a cero in his left hand before unleashing it upon the attackers. Hanataro winced at the resulting explosion, while the hollows howled in pain and anger. Using the temporary chaos to his advantage, the male arrancar grasped Hanataro's shoulder.

"Let's find a more suitable place to talk," said the arrancar before the two disappeared in a sonido.

***Back in Soul Society***

Zaraki continued to run through the Seireitei with Yachiru riding on his shoulder. After the slightly unnerving physical, the shinigami captain agreed to help Unohana with finding her missing fifth seat. As his daughter pointed out their route, the massive captain was preoccupied with his own thoughts. Although he wasn't particularly friendly with the little shinigami, the eye-patch wearing captain couldn't find any faults with the healer. Glancing at his daughter's happy face, a small smile made formed before quickly returning to his maddening grin.

_'The kid might be weak, but he's getting stronger. Besides, he's good with Yachiru and looks after her when I can't. I just wonder how he can survive all of the girl's games.'_

"Left, Ken-chan! Left!"

Responding to her command, Kenpachi turned left only to run down a dead end. Annoyed with the continuous dead ends that kept popping up, Kenpachi did what he did best.

*CRUSH* *BOOM*

"Hey Maki-Maki," said Yachiru, as she waved at the startled shinigami. Ignoring his subordinate and the debris from the destroyed wall, Kenpachi continued to run, following his lieutenant's directions.

"Hey, Ken-chan. Why was Maki-Maki there?"

"Who cares," replied the powerful captain.

*A moment ago*

Makizo Aramaki sighed once again, as he continued his walk around the Seireitei. Looking up at the bright sun above him, the tenth seat sighed again before leaning against the wall. Taking another swig of his sake, the eleventh division member sat down before drinking once more. However, a few shakes of the bottle revealed that he had drunk the last of the alcohol before throwing the container away.

"Ah, man. Things in the Seireitei are just too dull now that the war's over," sighed Maki.

Staring up at the sun again, Maki tried to get comfortable for his afternoon nap. Normally, the tenth seat would either be drinking himself into a coma or fighting with someone who tried to mess with his sake. Unfortunately, most of the restaurants that served sake were running low and with veteran drinkers like Rangiku Matsumoto and her fellow lieutenants it was hard to get any decent amount. There was also the fact that Lieutenant Kotetsu ordered him to cut down on the drinking, and even Captain Unohana had spoken with him about it. The shinigami shivered, as Maki could still feel the female captain's **smile** piercing through his very soul. If there was one thing about the fourth division that the members of the eleventh agreed on it was that NO ONE messed with Captain Unohana!

'Well, the Captain did say that we'll be heading out on a hollow hunt later. Might as well get a little shut eye.'

Just as the shinigami was about to doze off, the wall he was leaning against suddenly rumbled before exploding! The startled Maki screamed as he was flung from his spot and crashed into the opposite wall along with a couple pieces of debris. Groaning as one of the pieces hit his head, Maki looked so he could clobber the one that interrupted his nap before freezing completely. Staring up, the cowardly shinigami gaped widely, as his captain ran passed him with Yachiru waving back at him.

Maki could do nothing as he saw his captain turning the corner at the end of the street before he tried to dig himself out of the rubble. "Man. What the hell just happened?"

***Forest of Menos***

As the sonido brought the duo to their new location, Hanataro nearly fell off the tree branch, but was able to steady himself and leaned against the trunk. Looking up, the healer saw that his savior panted softly before turning towards him. Gulping slightly, the shinigami held his sword tightly, as he watched the arrancar approach. Even though the newcomer had saved him, Hanataro couldn't cross off the notion that the arrancar might have saved him only so that he could devour him instead of becoming lunch for another hollow. The fifth seat tensed when the arrancar raised his left arm.

Noticing the healer's tense stance and uncomfortable expression, the arrancar sighed before lowering Hanataro his left hand. Turning towards the entrance to a small cave inside the tree, the arrancar inspected it for any sign of break-ins and nodded when he had found none. Turning back to Hanataro, the arrancar sighed once more.

"Don't worry, kid. I don't plan to harm you. It would be redundant to save you from those hollows just to kill you."

Hanataro nodded wearily. "S-Sorry. It's just that all of the hollows that I have met today are the ones that want to eat me."

The arrancar smiled. "Is that so? I must be a welcomed change then, huh?"

"Yes. You are," chuckled Hanataro weakly before losing consciousness.

"Hanataro," shouted the arrancar, as he ran towards the fallen shinigami. Turning him over and checking his pulse, the white-haired hollow released a breath of relief. Looking at the shinigami's wounds, the arrancar whistled softly, as the damage seemed to be more extensive than he first expected.

_'Well, he DID just fight off a horde of hollows right after taking on a Menos Grande.'_

"Better get him inside, and clean up his wounds," muttered the arrancar before gently picking up the fifth seat and entering the cave.

*A few hours later*

The white-haired arrancar sighed, as he collapsed into his chair before wiping his sweaty forehead. He had been correct in assuming that the shinigami's myriad of injuries was more severe than originally thought. Not only did the kid have a multitude of cuts and bruises but also two broken ribs and several burns on his arms and chest. However, the broken ribs and bruises had already shown signs of healing, which meant that something had happened to Hanataro before he fought the Menos Grande. The arrancar inspected the healer's bandages once more before nodding in satisfaction.

_'You're a lucky one kid. Most hollows would be easy pickings with injuries like yours.'_

The tired arrancar let out a yawn, as he turned to go secure the cave entrance for the night.

*An Hour Later*

Hanataro groaned softly, as he stirred out of his peaceful slumber. Opening his eyes with some difficulty, the healer tried to sit up, but felt a hand pressing against him.

"Not too fast, Hanataro. You're still injured, despite my healing."

As the fog within his mind cleared, the healer stared up to see the arrancar standing next to the bed.

"W-What happened?"

"You fell unconscious after I brought us to my cave. I had to inspect you wounds before I could do anything else, but my healing is not perfect. Since you're a healer, you should probably be able to fix the rest of the damage," spoke the arrancar before walking over to the small fire in the middle of the cave.

Nodding, Hanataro slowly sat up before flexing his arms and legs, groaning from the soreness. Seeing that his limbs were just sore, Hanataro checked the rest of his wounds before applying some healing kido on his bruised ribs. As the faint glow illuminated the cave, the healer looked around to see his savior cooking some meat.

"If you don't mind me asking, but…who are you," asked Hanataro politely.

The arrancar chuckled softly. "Even after all this time, you still act like your old self."

"That is another thing. How do you know me?"

"It seems that you truly don't recognize me, but that is understandable, as we both have changed since our last encounter," sighed the arrancar.

Gesturing to the log across from him, the arrancar waited for Hanataro to take a seat before speaking. "Do you remember that one mission you had in the World of the Living? The one where you encountered a wounded adjuchas in a side alley."

Hanataro stared into the fire, as it took a moment to remember his time in the World of the Living. Although he had been there alongside Ganju during the Bount incident, missions in the World of the Living were far and few between until…

Hanataro suddenly fell to his knees, as pain flared throughout his mind. Images and voices swiftly filled his head, but they were too blurry and unintelligible to decipher save a few whispers.

_"Why would you help me?"_

_"Because no one would help you."_

_"We are part of the cycle, and yet you choose to defy it?"_

_"We don't have to be enemies. We don't have to follow the expectations of others."_

_"You will be declared a traitor."_

_"No one will know."_

_"Why?"_

_"…"_

_"What are you?"_

_"I am a healer first, a shinigami second."_

_"I am different of my kind…"_

_"Different how?"_

_"I am…"_

_"Hanataro."_

"Hanataro."

"Hanataro," repeated the arrancar. Sighing, the white-haired hollow raised his hand before…

*SLAP*

"Gah!"

"Why would you do that," cried Hanataro as he sat up and held his abused cheek, taking note of the fact that he was once again lying on the bed. The arrancar merely gave him a blank look before explaining that the healer fell unconscious again.

"Did you really have to slap me," questioned a grumbling Hanataro.

The arrancar shrugged. "I could have woken you up through different means, but I always found slapping someone to be the best wake up call." He then placed a piece of cooked meat in front of the young shinigami. "Come on. You must be hungry after the…excitable day you had yesterday."

Hanataro opened his mouth to protest until a loud grumbling joined the cackling sound of the fire. The arrancar merely chuckled, while Hanataro blushed slightly before getting up and returning to his seat near the fire. Inspecting the meal, the healer glanced at the arrancar eating peacefully before inspecting his meal. Noticing his guest's hesitance, the arrancar rolled his eyes before assuring Hanataro that it was simply food that he stole from Las Noches.

The name of Aizen's former stronghold immediately made the healer grimace, as the scar on his chest reminded him of his pathetic performance during the invasion of Hueco Mundo. The arrancar noticed this but simply decided to let it pass.

Digging into the offered meal, Hanataro fidgeted slightly at the lack of conversation until he remembered the flashes.

"Umbra."

Misty azure eyes shot up to meet light gray ones, as the arrancar seemed to perk up at the mention of the word. In that brief moment, both warriors saw the emotions that the other carried. The arrancar saw fear, fatigue, and apprehension, while Hanataro saw grief, sadness, and…hope?

"Umbra. Your name is Umbra, isn't it?"

The newly identified Umbra nodded, as he swallowed the last of his dinner. "Yes. Yes. Umbra is my name, but I haven't been called that in a very long time."

"Why are you here in this cave? I thought that Aizen recruited all the arrancars into his army."

Umbra scoffed. "Not all of us were part of that tyrant's army. Many of the arrancars that Aizen employed were hollows that were adjuchas level or lower. Aizen just used that weird object to transform them into arrancars. I am one of the few hollows that naturally transformed into arrancars, but we are far and few between. The only powerful hollows that he recruited were the Espada."

"You rejected Aizen's offer to join his army."

"More like keeping myself alive, while his hollows try to hunt me down. Any who didn't join were destroyed."

"Were there others that resisted Aizen and his zanpakuto?"

"I am one of the few to ever escape his hunter squads. Many of the others weren't as lucky, but there are a few that still made it."

"That still doesn't explain why you are living in a cave."

"This cave is the only place that I could find safe enough to hide from the hunters."

"But the war is over."

"It doesn't mean that I am not in danger. All hollows, no matter how powerful, are in danger of being devoured."

"I thought that arrancars were the strongest of all hollows, the Espada especially."

Umbra shook his head. "Here it is about survival of the fittest. We might be arrancar, but that just makes us prey to either large groups of hollows or other arrancars."

Hanataro grimaced at the morbid thought, and shook his head in disbelief. He just couldn't believe how the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo could live a life like that. However, the medic nearly had a heart attack when Umbra asked his question.

"So. Who're you looking for?"

"What?"

"You can't be here willingly so there must be a reason why."

"I don't really know how I got here. I was just sweeping the entrance to my division when I just…fell in."

The white-haired arrancar raised a brow. "You just fell into Hueco Mundo?"

"Yeah. However, this could be beneficial."

"How is being in this hell hole beneficial," as an incredulous Umbra.

"There is actually someone I'd like to see again."

"Oh," asked an amused Umbra.

"What?"

"Is it a woman," teased the arrancar.

Umbra almost regretted his teasing, as he tried in vain to shield his eyes. The blush on Hanataro's face was so red and bright that it nearly competed with the sun!

The healer mumbled incoherently, as he tried desperately to control his blush. Fortunately for Umbra, Hanataro was able to recompose himself before answering his question.

"Actually, yes."

Umbra raised a brow. "Oh. Is it anyone I know?"

"The person I'm looking for is actually the third espada, Tia Harribel."

"Hmm. I have heard of her as an espada, but I have never actually met her."

"Really? I thought that all arrancars were acquainted with each other."

"Most are, but it usually ends up with one of us getting killed. There is also the fact that female hollows, especially arrancars are a bit rare to find."

"Can you help me find them? Harribel-san might also be my only way home unless you could open a garganta into Soul Society."

The arrancar shook his head. "I have never been able to create a garganta since becoming an arrancar. I could help you track them down, but I don't know how much help I might be if we confront another arrancar."

Hanataro looked down for a moment before meeting his savior's eyes once more. Seeing the determination burning in his guest's gaze, Umbra sighed before getting up.

"Fine. We'll go to the surface and search for your girlfriend, but after we get some rest."

Another blush took over the medic, but Hanataro nodded nonetheless.

*A Few Hours Later*

After slapping a sleeping Hanataro awake, Umbra checked over the traps he set to protect his cave from intruders. Satisfied that his home was safe, the arrancar walked over to Hanataro, who had just finished checking his medical pack.

"You ready to find your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," mumbled a blushing Hanataro.

Umbra rolled his eyes. "Right. Just try to keep up kid," ordered the arrancar before disappearing in a sonido. Hanataro sighed and followed the arrancar with shunpo.

***Back in Soul Society***

Kenpachi and Yachiru slowly entered the fourth division after spending the entire afternoon and a good part of the night searching for the missing medic. Upon entering, the captain and lieutenant saw that Unohana and Isane were waiting for them. Kenpachi could see the worry in Isane's eyes, and saw that Unohana was also concerned for her missing fifth seat. Shaking his head, the powerful captain allowed his daughter to answer the unspoken question.

"We didn't find Hana-chan," said a dejected Yachiru.

Isane grew worried, while Unohana sighed, as the four officers walked into the fourth division. Kenpachi and Yachiru explained that they had searched all around the Soul Society for their wayward medic and even went so far as to check Hanataro's home in both the barracks and the little hut just outside the Seireitei. This had concerned Unohana and her subordinate, as they knew about Hanataro's rigorous training regiment sometimes impeding the young shinigami, but he would still be seen throughout the division. Now, the little soul reaper that both captain and lieutenant came to consider as family has disappeared without a trace. The group reached a courtyard before Unohana addressed her fellow captain.

"It seems that Hanataro has disappeared or has been taken by an unknown assailant. Perhaps it is time to request the assistance of Captain Kurotsuchi."

Kenpachi snorted. "No offense, Unohana but why would that clown freak help you. I thought you two hated each other."

Unohana smiled. "While it is true that Captain Kurotsuchi and I don't see eye to eye, I can be very persuasive, especially when the situation involves the disappearance of one of my officers."

Isane shivered at the memory of the last time her captain had to "persuade" the madman. Although Unohana was feared for the dark malice within her smile, the silver-haired lieutenant knew that she had other methods when her smile wasn't enough.

Let's just say that the last encounter resulted with Mayuri being a puddle for two weeks.

***Forrest of Menos***

Hanataro and Umbra continued running towards the large sinkhole that first brought the medic to the forrest. Unfortunately, the two warriors ran into a little snag.

"Get them," roared a hollow, as its companions chased after the duo.

"Why are they chasing us? I thought you said they would stay away from arrancars," yelled a running Hanataro.

"I also said that an arrancar could be attacked if there are enough hollows gunning for him!"

"Should we fight them?"

Umbra shook his head. "No, there are too many to handle right now. We'll be boxed in if we fight."

*SLASH* *BOOM*

Shinigami and arrancar skidded to a halt and turned to see a fiery explosion that took down the first wave of hollows. Between them and the hollows stood another shinigami that appeared to be wearing hollow masks like armor. Sheathing his sword, the newcomer turned to see a delighted Hanataro running towards him with a reluctant Umbra trailing behind. Upon reaching the their unexpected ally, the medic saw that it was none other than the infamous Ashido Kano that Rukia had told him about. Unfortunately, Umbra was not happy to see the old shinigami.

Ashido narrowed his eyes. "Umbra."

The arrancar returned the glare. "Ashido."

Hanataro looked between the two warriors with some concern. "Do you two know each other?"

"You could say that we had an interesting first meeting."

The arrancar snorted. "You tried to take my head off as a hello."

"I distinctly remember a certain hollow trying to shove a cero down my throat."

*ROAR*

The three warriors turned to see that the hollow horde had finally regained some order before charging forward. Cursing, Umbra fired several low-powered ceros before taking to the trees. Following the native's lead, Hanataro and Ashido used shunpo to catch up to the arrancar. Fortunately, the momentary chaos allowed the three to evade the hollow horde, but both shinigami and hollow kept their guards up. As the three made their way towards the hole to the surface, Hanataro informed Ashido why the medic was in Hueco Mundo.

"Wait. So you got here just by being clumsy," asked an amused Ashido.

Hanataro blushed before responding. "Hey! I never expected to fall into a garganta in the middle of the street, especially one that was just outside my division."

Ashido chuckled before he heard the wayward healer's next question. "So how do you and Ashido know each other?"

The shinigami smirked when he saw the arrancar scowl a little. "I found him finishing off a hollow before I attacked him. I knew that he was possibly part of Aizen's army, and since this was a little after Rukia and her friends left for Las Noches I'd thought to help even the odds."

"Except the idiot didn't know that I refused Aizen's offer. There was also the fact that a large group of menos interrupted our fight, causing us to join forces for a little while."

"By the time the battle was over the both of us were to exhausted to fight."

"Fortunately, I was able to explain my situation. Don't get me wrong. We still hate each other, but so long as neither one of us provokes the other everything will be fine."

Ashido looked over at Hanataro. "So, how do you two know each other?"

Hanataro furrowed his brow. "I apparently saved Umbra's life a long time ago, but I can't remember exactly what happened?"

Said arrancar snorted. "You were hit pretty hard in the head at the time. You'll probably remember eventually, but I was surprised that were able to heal me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were pretty beat up even after you used your blade's ability."

Ashido was about to question Umbra about the event, but saw that the three had now reached the sinkhole. Looking up, the shinigamis and the arrancar saw a clear view of the ever-glowing moonlight. Nodding to each other, Hanataro and Ashido began to propel themselves upward, while Umbra followed with sonido. The three were almost to the entrance until…

*VRRRROOOOOMMMMM* *BOOM*

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Umbra," cried Hanataro.

*RRRROOOOOAAAARRRR*

Suddenly, several Menos Grande appeared behind several trees. Concerned for his comrade's safety, Hanataro sighed in relief when Umbra reappeared with only a few scorch marks.

"Those ceros hurt," grumbled the arrancar. Turning to his companion and some-what nemesis, Umbra called out to the two. "Get to the entrance! From there you should be able to find Las Noches to the east!"

Ashido felt reluctant to leave the man behind. "But what about you?"

"I'll distract these morons and then meet you up top. Don't wait for me," said Umbra before drawing his sword and charging towards the enemy.

Ashido and Hanataro reluctantly glanced at each other before continuing towards the sinkhole. After a few more bursts of shunpo, the duo made it to the edge of the sinkhole and now stood in the desert landscape. Making sure the coast was clear, the two shinigami decided to rest for a minute before planning their next course of action.

Hanataro looked around. "So, where do we go from here?"

Ashido looked towards the east. "Umbra said to go east. If we rest a bit every now and then we might be able to get to Las Noches in a few hours."

Hanataro gave a look of confusion. "How can you tell time here? Its always night."

"When you stay in Hueco Mundo for as long as I have you tend to pick up a few things," shrugged Ashido.

*BZZZ*

Instantly familiar with the buzzing noise of sonido, both shinigami turned around to see their arrancar companion.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. I never thought I'd see a pair of shinigami all the way out here."

The newcomer was definitely an arrancar, only not the one that the two had been expecting.

Ashido narrowed his eyes, while Hanataro's widened.

"H-Harribel-san!"

The former third espada smiled beneath her mask.

"I had hoped that our next meeting would be soon, but I didn't think it would come this quickly."

* * *

><p><strong>SSC: Well. There's the new chapter. Please send me your thoughts.<strong>

**Sorry for the lack of update. College applications and SATs have been eating me alive. See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SSC: I have returned!**

***THWAK***

**SSC: Ow!**

**Harribel: You're extremely late.**

**SSC: I'm sorry, but I do have a life outside of writing. Also things have been hectic lately.**

**Hanataro: Tia-chan is right though. You shouldn't keep your audience waiting.**

**SSC: Alright. I get it. However, there are a couple things I would like to announce.**

**1: 'Hanataro and the Guardian' is being redone, and the first five chapters have already been edited.**

**2: I am thinking about having Hanataro go on adventures around the world, instead of just being stationed in the Soul Society and Japan, which is where I believe Karakura Town is. Please send in suggestions of where he should be sent after his adventure in Hueco Mundo.**

**3: I am also currently working on my Familiar of Zero fanfic. I hope to update it and Hanataro and the Guardian soon.**

**4: Should I or should I not involve the Arrancars and Ichigo and his gang in Hanataro's trip around the world?**

**5: Now that I am done. Harribel! Please go on with the disclaimer!**

**Harribel: Sixsamchaos**** does not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Tite Kubo. He also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Hanataro: However, he owns the plot and any OCs that he creates.**

* * *

><p>*VOOOM* *BOOM*<p>

"That's the last of them," sighed Umbra.

Sheathing his sword, the Arrancar glanced around the battlefield, scanning to see if any other enemies were still nearby. Seeing nothing but charred remains of trees and smoking craters, Umbra nodded before turning towards the direction to the entrance to the surface. Hoping to catch up with his comrades, the Arrancar quickly used sonido to reach the large sinkhole. Stopping every few seconds, Umbra made sure to keep his senses alert for any other surprises, and was satisfied that none had come. Using sonido at a steady pace, Umbra was able to reach the entrance in a matter of minutes before leaping out of the hole. However, the Arrancar was surprised to see that not only his companions had waited for him but they also seemed to have made some more friends.

*At The Same Time*

"Harribel-san! It's so great to see you," exclaimed an excited Hanataro, as he pulled the Arrancar into a hug.

Slightly surprised at the medic's sudden confidence, Harribel nonetheless smiled beneath her mask before returning the hug. However, Hanataro's hug certainly didn't distract her from noticing the changes the soul reaper had undergone. However, the Arrancar had to resist the urge to groan when her Fracción seemed to voice their observations instead.

"Hey! That's the soul reaper from the fake town," exclaimed Sung-Sun

"Are you sure? I thought the guy was smaller the last time we saw him," questioned Mila Rose.

"You, morons! Shouldn't you be more concerned that the guy is hugging Harribel-sama! He could be planning to attack for all we know," yelled Apacci.

"Who are you calling a moron, horn head," growled Mila Rose, while Sung-Sun sighed at her sisters.

"Are you two really going to argue when we have soul reapers here," pointed out the snake Arrancar.

"Shut up, Sung-Sun," yelled both Mila Rose and Apacci only to growl at each other once more.

Ashido raised a brow at the trio before turning to the hugging couple. "Well, it seems luck is on our side, Hanataro. I assume this is the Tia Harribel you have been talking so much about."

Hanataro blushed, especially when he saw his crush raise her brow at him. Noticing that he still had the woman in his arms, Hanataro immediately let go and stepped back. However, this led to him fidgeting slightly, as the woman began looking him up and down.

"The girls are correct, Hanataro. You have certainly changed since we last met."

The Arrancar's words were true, as the medic began inspecting himself. In fact, it was only now that the healer noticed that he was as tall as Harribel. Although he had never noticed it, Hanataro had grown much due to his increase in strength. It also helped that he had finally gotten the growth spurt he had so wished for. However, Hanataro mused that the growth spurt came from his diet and sleep, especially since Renji or Ichigo usually carried his unconscious body after their training sessions.

Looking up, Hanataro saw that Harribel was about to speak, but he immediately turned when her eyes focused on something behind him. Seeing something shoot out of the sinkhole, the healer smiled when he sensed the familiar spiritual pressure. However, both Hanataro and Ashido noticed Harribel and her companions tense up and grasp their swords.

"There you two are. I didn't think you would stay and wait for me," said Umbra, as he landed.

Noticing the steeled eyes of the female hollows, Hanataro immediately stepped between them and Umbra before introducing the older Arrancar. However, the moment he spoke Umbra's name, Mila Rose immediately charged the man.

"You!"

"What," said Umbra before screaming in a slightly higher pitch. Falling into a fetal position, the Arrancar noticed Hanataro and Ashido wincing, as Mila Rose brought down her leg.

"Why would you hit my future children," questioned a groaning Umbra.

"I've been looking for you for decades, and you show up now," growled Mila Rose, and was about to kick the downed Arrancar again, but was stopped by Harribel.

"Mila Rose, that's enough. What is this about? Do you know this Arrancar?"

Mila Rose glanced at her surrogate older sister and at the others before sighing. She nodded before turning back to the Arrancar. "Yeah. Umbra was the one who saved me from a group of hollows back when I was still alone. We traveled together for a few months before we got ambushed. It was only a few days after getting separated that I ended up meeting you, Harribel-sama."

Ashido sighed, as he helped Umbra get back to his feet. "You certainly know how to make a reunion special."

"Shut up," moaned Umbra.

Shaking his head, Umbra stared at the feline hollow before smiling slightly. "I'm glad you're still alive, Mila Rose. I never gave up hope that you survived. However, I think you should change your greetings during reunions."

Mila Rose blushed slightly before smacking her old friend on the head. "Whatever, you idiot."

"I see you still have that mean right hand, Mila Rose," groan Umbra, as he held the huge bump that formed.

Shaking his head, Hanataro healed the bump before walking back to Harribel. "Although it is great to see you again, Harribel-san, I was hoping you could help me."

"Oh? Help you with what, Hanataro?"

"Well…"

*A Hour Later*

"Wait. So you got here by landing on your ass," laughed Apacci.

"Yes," said a slightly annoyed Hanataro.

Harribel laughed softly at the two, as she and her surrogate sisters led their guests back to Las Noches. After listening to Hanataro's story of how he ended up in Hueco Mundo and subsequently met Umbra and Ashido, the female Arrancar did find it a bit amusing. However, meeting the rumored hollow hunter was certainly something she had not expected. Although the cloak and shield made of hollow masks did make her and the others a bit uncomfortable, Harribel knew that Ashido was no different than the other soul reapers. In fact, she found it incredible that the soul reaper had been able to live within the Forest of Menos for such a long time. As for Umbra, Harribel didn't know what to make of the Arrancar. He was older than her and the other Arrancars, but he seemed to be weaker than her. This caused the former Espada some suspicion, as most Arrancars usually gained immense strength, especially when they reached the level to become Vasto Lorde like she had.

"So. Are you in charge of Las Noches now that Aizen is gone, Harribel-san?"

Harribel glanced at Umbra. "In a way, yes. Although Stark is now the new leader, I tend to take over for him."

"That's because he's too lazy to do anything," grumbled Apacci.

"At least Lilynette keeps him up and about," said Sung-Sun.

"I just hope Grimmjow doesn't try to fight the newcomers," spoke Mila Rose.

Umbra chuckled. "So Grimmjow's still alive, huh?"

Harribel raised a brow at the older Arrancar. "I take it you two have met before."

Umbra nodded. "It was back when he was still evolving to become a Vasto Lorde. I encountered him in the Forest of Menos and ended up fighting him."

"What happened?"

Umbra glanced at Ashido. "I was worse for wear, but I was able to defeat him. Instead of continuing the fight, he left to regain his strength before heading up to the surface. Truth be told, I don't know if I can defeat him now."

"He'll definitely challenge you to a fight, if he remembers you," nodded Apacci.

"I'm sure Nel-sama will keep him from causing any trouble," smirked Mila Rose.

Umbra chuckled. "So. The big bad cat found himself a mate?"

Harribel shook her head, but she also couldn't hide her amusement. "It's more like Nel-chan frets over him, while Grimmjow tries to act tough or cold. However, anyone could see his blushing."

"Anyone except Nel-sama that is," added Sung-Sun.

"Well, she tends to be oblivious, especially when the idiot does something to hurt himself," said Mila Rose.

Umbra laughed. "I can't wait to meet the woman who managed to catch Grimmjow's eye. I thought he was the typical power-seeking hollow."

Hanataro turned to the Arrancar. "That's right. It's been a long time since you've been to Las Noches hasn't it?"

Umbra nodded. "I just hope to find some old friends."

Ashido smirked. "Let's hope that those reunions will be less painful than the previous one."

"Shut up, Ashido!"

Hanataro laughed, as the two rivals glared at each other fiercely enough to show some sparks. Harribel shook her head at the behavior of the shinigami and the older hollow, while her subordinates tried to keep the two from fighting. However, the older Arrancar's last statement did capture her attention.

"Excuse me, Umbra, but who is it you wish to see again?"

Umbra hummed. "Well. As far as I know, there were three hollows that chose to leave with Aizen. They were Dordoni, Cirucci, Gantenbainne. There were more, but I believe they were killed not long afterwards. The rest of my friends were like me and didn't join Aizen."

The female Arrancar gasped.

"What is it, Harribel-san?"

Hanataro noticed Ashido's eyes narrow as well as the concern in Umbra's voice. However, it was the grim looks of Harribel and her surrogate sisters that told it all.

"I am sorry, Umbra. Dordoni and Cirucci are dead, while Gantenbainne is not in any danger, but he is in a coma."

*BOOM*

A shocked Hanataro hit the ground painfully, as he was launched by a shockwave of spiritual pressure. Getting up, the medic noticed that the others were also launched before facing an enraged Umbra. The old Arrancar was emanating a large amount of killer intent and was surrounded by an ominous purple aura. Umbra growled before turning to Harribel who was surrounded by her sisters in defensive positions.

**"Who…"**

Harribel sighed. "Dordoni and Cirucci were executed for not being able to defeat the shinigami invaders, while Gantenbainne was actually saved by a shinigami. It was Rubornn Chelute."

Hanataro and the others braced themselves as another shockwave erupted from Umbra, kicking up sand and clouding the Arrancar for a moment. After a few minutes, the dust settled and the killer intent vanished, as Umbra sighed in an effort to regain his composure.

"I told them that Aizen was bad news," mumbled Umbra.

Surprisingly, Ashido stepped forward and grasped Umbra's shoulder. Umbra looked at his old rival before nodding, fully aware of the shinigami's own losses. Turning back, the old Arrancar immediately felt guilty when he saw Mila Rose's fear in her eyes along with some concern. Glancing at the others, Umbra noticed that his outburst also caused the others to be wary of him, although Hanataro looked to be more concerned for him than for himself.

"I…apologize…um…"

Harribel raised her hand. "Say no more. All of us have lost comrades or have almost lost them. We understand your anger."

"I appreciate it. Let's continue on."

Harribel nodded and motioned the group to move on, Umbra following the others a moment later. However, Harribel had stared at the small crater Umbra had created before trailing after the group. Although she had not shown it, the Arrancar's sudden explosion caused her to shiver in fear. The Arrancar was hiding something, especially since his power felt almost equal to her level in that split moment of anger. When she had first sensed him, Harribel had felt that Umbra was on the level of Mila Rose or Ashido's. However, the ominous spiritual pressure sent that observation out the window. Raising her head, Harribel narrowed her eyes at Umbra's form.

_'What are you hiding, Umbra?'_

*Meanwhile*

**"Alert. Intruders have breached the outer defenses."**

"Shit," exclaimed a slightly panicked Kurotsuchi, as he furiously typed away on his main computer's keyboard. Displayed on the screen were the blueprints to his lab; however, the mad scientist cursed when he saw several more green rooms flash red before losing all color.

**"Alert. Intruders have entered Sector 3."**

Mayuri continued to curse, as he unleashed several more defenses upon the intruders only to have them all crushed. As he frantically typed away, the mad captain couldn't help but reflect on how such a great day of experiments and testing had turned into a nightmare of terror and death.

_'Damn that woman! She's destroying all the specimens that took so much time to capture and experiment on!'_

*Meanwhile*

_'She is one scary woman.'_

This was the single thought that ran through the heads of Zaraki, Yachiru, and Isane, as Unohana dispatched another group of modified hollows. So far, the resistance seemed to be minimal, as the remaining hollows seemed more than reluctant to engage with the seemingly calm captain. However, looks could be deceiving, as they had quickly learned.

Finding the laboratory was simple enough, as Nemu had 'accidentally' revealed the location and directions to navigate through the lab in exchange for a long-standing 'mission' in the human world with a certain Quincy. After locating the lab and disintegrating the large titanium doors with a simple kido spell combined with some condensed spiritual pressure, it was only a matter of getting through the mad captain's network of defenses.

The first set of defenses was activated through a series of trip wires and hidden floor panels. The super-heated flamethrowers were simple to get through, as Unohana used a barrier kido to protect herself and Isane, while Zaraki's monstrous and never-ending spiritual energy was more than enough to shield the captain and his daughter. The immediate onslaught of sharpened metal spikes were a bit trickier, as Isane had to maneuver through them, while Unohana merely increased her spiritual pressure into forming a protective coating similarly to how Zaraki's encased him and Yachiru. The spikes merely bounced off the two captains, while Yachiru giggled at how funny Isane looked jumpy about.

The second set of defenses was the unleashing of several large groups of hollows, a clear sign that Mayuri was aware of their presence. However, before Zaraki had the chance to have a little fun, the hollows were immediately obliterated into spirit particles with a simple kido spell from Unohana. Any surviving hollows then retreated into their cages after seeing Unohana's unsettling smile. The added killing intent was also a great persuader.

The third set of defenses was a combination of modified hollows and poisonous gas. Although the hollows seemed to be stronger and immune to the effects of the poison, Unohana unleashed a concentrated amount of spiritual pressure, blowing away the poison from the group. Once the deadly gas was gone, Unohana simply passed several seemingly frozen hollows. However, Isane shivered when said hollows immediately fell apart, dismembered and decapitated before disappearing into spirit particles. Meanwhile, Zaraki was practically drooling at how Unohana was dispatching the hollows, as he was just barely able to see the older captain's fast and precise swordsmanship.

Suddenly, several large axe pendulums attempted to cut the shinigami vertically in half; however, two were merely smashed against Zaraki's protective spiritual pressure, while the others were taken out by Unohana's kido.

"Why are you hiding behind Ken-chan, Onee-chan?"

"Just trying to catch my breath, Yachiru-chan," sighed Isane.

"Hey, Unohana. How much longer do we need to deal with these annoyances," asked Zaraki, as he brushed off some dirt and pieces of wood.

"From the information Nemu had given us, I believe Captain Kurotsuchi is just beyond this door," smiled the head medic, as the group passed several dented and crushed war hammers.

"Alright, let's get this over with," said Zaraki, as he gripped his sword; however, he raised a brow when Unohana raised her hand.

"Allow me, Captain Zaraki."

*SCCCCRRREEEECCCHHH*

Isane, Yachiru, and Zaraki all felt their eyes widen and their mouths hit the floor, as the shinigami saw the head medic tear a hole through the powerful armored door with her bare hands. The healer merely smiled at the trio before stepping through the torn door, leaving the shocked, impressed, and frightened group behind.

_'Re-chan is scary.'_

_'I hope Unohana-taicho doesn't do anything too rash.'_

_'I am so in love with her right now.'_

Upon hearing the expected cries of sudden pain, the shinigami immediately shook off their thoughts before approaching the entrance. However, the increasing intensity and agony of the screams paused even the great Kenpachi from entering.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?"

*CRACK*

"My limbs aren't supposed to bend like that!"

*CRICK*

"My spine!"

*CRASH*

"My machines! My spleen!"

*SHINK*

"What are you…no…don't you dare…"

*SPLECH*

"MY BALLS!"

Zaraki winced at the last statement, while both Yachiru and Isane nearly gagged from the sounds of bones crunching, blood splattering, machines breaking, and glass shattering. However, the trio was most surprised and slightly disturbed when Unohana emerged from the torn entrance without a single scratch, bloodstain, or ruffled piece of clothing. In fact, she looked as if her encounter with Kurotsuchi never took place, as she held up a bucket filled with some sort of goop to the group. It took a minute for the three to realize that the goop was actually the person they were looking for.

Unohana smiled before addressing her companions. "Now that we have Kurotsuchi-taicho. Let us go to his division and see if we can find Hanataro. Fortunately, my persuasion was only enough to have him transform for a few hours. He should be fully regenerated when we reach the twelfth division."

Zaraki, Yachiru, and Isane quickly nodded, as they followed their leader, not wanting to spark a negative reaction from the benign captain, especially since her spiritual pressure still lingered within the destroyed lab. Isane looked back at the torn entrance one last time before turning back to her captain.

_'I hope Hanataro is having a better time than we are.'_

*Hueco Mundo*

"Finally. We're here," sighed Appaci.

"We have been on a long patrol, although I do believe that this one was much more interesting than the others," added Sung-Sun.

"No kidding. I finally found the idiot I've been searching for," said Mila Rose.

"Aw. I didn't know you cared so much, Mila," smiled Umbra.

"Idiot," screamed Mila Rose before hitting the older Arrancar over the head again.

"Will you stop that," screamed Umbra, as he stretched Mila Rose's mouth and cheeks.

"Do they always do this," whispered Hanataro to Ashido.

"I always thought Umbra to be a bit of a philosophical and sarcastic loner. This is the first time I've seen him interact with someone like this," shrugged the redhead.

Harribel sighed. "Nonetheless, I believe that we should let the other hollows know about you three and make sure nothing bad happens. I also believe that it is best for Ashido-san to discard his hollow armor, especially since not all the hollows and Arrancar tend to listen to us."

"Hey, Harribel! Finally back from patrol?"

Apacci's eyes widened. "Oh no."

Umbra paused and turned towards the direction of the familiar voice, although he still had the flailing Mila Rose's lips stretched apart.

"Grimmjow?"

Upon hearing his name, said Arrancar glanced at a tense Harribel before looking passed Appaci and Sung-Sun who were franticly trying to hide Umbra and Mila Rose with their bodies. However, all curiosity was soon replaced with blinding anger, as Grimmjow immediately recognized the messy white hair and fang-shaped mask fragments.

"You!"

Umbra blinked at the twitching Arrancar before sighing.

"Crap."

Due to past experience with Ichigo, Renji, and the eleventh division, Hanataro sighed before grasping his sword, as the healer knew what was about to happen next. In fact, the medic also noticed that Ashido had done the same, although Hanataro sensed that he would only interfere should things escalate too far.

_'I wonder if Isane-san and the others have noticed that I'm missing yet.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and send me your thoughts. Again, I am so sorry it took me so long to update.<strong>

**I am also willing to take suggestions from anyone who is willing to send them.**

**Also, I hope I wasn't too OOC with Unohana because let's face it. She is one scary person, especially since the show and manga never revealed her true power.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Breathing deeply* SSC: Ah it's good to be back.**

**Harribel: You're late again.**

**SSC: Again. I have a life outside of my deranged mind.**

**Hanataro: Still...**

**SSC: I know. I know. Anyways I have a few things to say.**

**1. I have my first Naruto fic set up so please check it out and send me your thoughts.**

**2. I am working on the other fics and hope to work getting those chapters out.**

**3. I am still deciding on where to send Hanataro on his trip around the world. As my audience I am hoping you can send some suggestions on which country outside of Japan should Hanataro and his friends go. Yes, this includes both Arrancar and Ichigo's group.**

**4. Suggestions for the story are always welcomed, so if you have any just send me your thoughts through Pms or Reviews.**

**5. Now Hanataro! Fire the disclaimer cannon!**

**Hanataro: *Sigh* For the last time SSC. We don't have one.**

**SSC: Then build one!**

**Harribel: Sixsamchaos does not own Bleach, but he does own any OCs he creates. Unless they belong to any other Authors who would be better than him.**

**SSC: You are one cold woman, Harribel.**

**Harribel: *Smirks* That is why I have Hana-chan with me for bed.**

**Hanataro: *Blushes***

**SSC: *Grumbles* Lucky bastard.**

* * *

><p>"Time for some payback asshole!"<p>

"That was decades ago," yelled Umbra as he quickly grabbed Mila Rose and jumped back from the raging Arrancar's sword.

"We've still got a score to settle," screamed Grimmjow as he tried once more to take the white-haired Arrancar's head off, but was intercepted by Ashido's bone shield.

Grunting from his opponent's strength, Ashido quickly drew his blade and pushed Grimmjow back with his shield before parrying the Arrancar's stab. Growling, Grimmjow feinted to the right before hitting the armored shinigami with a wicked haymaker. Sliding back a few feet, Ashido grunted before tossing his now cracked shield to the side. Glaring at the Panther King, the shinigami was about to charge but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Not taking his eyes off of Grimmjow, the redhead sensed it was Hanataro. Before the older shinigami could question the medic, Harribel immediately appeared in front of Grimmjow and swiftly knocked the blade out of the enraged Arrancar's hands. Ordering her fellow Espada to stand down, Harribel dared Grimmjow to attack. Glaring back at the blonde woman, Grimmjow growled before stepping away from her and retrieving his sword. Nodding, Harribel was about to apologize to Umbra, but was interrupted by another arrival.

"Grimmjow-kun! I thought I told you to be nicer to the other Arrancar!" Hearing the sweet feminine voice, Grimmjow groaned before he was knocked down face first into the sand. Blinking at the green clad woman, Ashido and Hanataro shared a glance before turning to Harribel for answers.

Harribel sighed. "Nel-chan. Please get off of Grimmjow and come greet our guests. You may remember some of them."

Laughing nervously in embarrassment, the former Espada got up and walked over to the group. Curious of the new arrivals, Nel gasped slightly when she saw the black robes but was disappointed to see that it wasn't Ichigo and his friends. Instead, the green-haired beauty tilted her head cutely at the warrior and medic. "Bel-chan. I don't recognize either of them."

"Not even Umbra," asked Hanataro as he pointed to the white-haired Arrancar who was still holding Mila Rose. However, that ended when the powerful female Arrancar pushed away from her old companion with a slight blush.

Looking over the medic's shoulder, Nel narrowed her eyes as she took on a thoughtful look. A minute passed before she shook her head, as she stepped up to the old Arrancar. "I don't think we've met before. Have we?"

Umbra shook his head. "No. The only female hollow I met was Mila over here. I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone with green hair."

"I could say the same about you shiro-san," giggled Nel, causing Mila Rose and the others to laugh, while Grimmjow still glared daggers at Umbra but for different reasons. Noticing the glare, Umbra raised his hands in a placating manner.

"Relax, lover boy. I don't plan on stealing your mate if that's what you're thinking." The implications were instantaneous, as Nel blushed furiously before stuttering out her denials, while Grimmjow also blushed but much to a less degree. Harribel and her fellow Arrancars laughed at the embarrassed couple, as did Hanataro and Ashido, while Mila Rose smacked Umbra in the head for his lack of tact. Stifling her laughter but still showing her amusement, Harribel quickly took charge of the situation and explained to Grimmjow and Nel why Hanataro, Umbra, and Ashido were here. She also informed Grimmjow that he was not to attack or coerce the man into fighting if he wanted to keep a certain part of his anatomy in one piece. The blonde Arrancar knew that her fellow Espada would cause not only trouble but also a massive headache on her part and wanted to nip the potential nuisance in the bud quickly. However, this reminded Hanataro of his current problem and the question that had been buzzing around in his head since he first landed in this sandy world.

"Harribel-san. Do you or the others know why I fell into a garganta? I've heard of reports that there have been gargantas appearing throughout the Seireitei in random areas over the past few months. I thought hollows had to make them appear like we do when we open portals to the World of the Living?"

"Hmm. That is a strange occurrence, Hanataro. I know that none of the Arrancars have made trips to the Soul Society, but I'm not sure about the other hollows that live here. Nel-chan?"

Nel shook her head. "I don't think any of the other hollows have attempted to go to the Soul Society. The ones who did open a garganta usually just traveled to the World of the Living." Grimmjow nodded in agreement and confirmed Nel's assumptions. Not long after the Winter War and the subsequent retreat of the invading shinigami, the two Espada had been spending quite a bit of time together. At first, the interaction was mostly Nel helping Grimmjow with his wounds and following him around like a lost puppy; however, it soon developed into the blue-haired Arrancar helping Nel regain her lost powers and forming an unusual friendship with the woman. This led to many of Hueco Mundo's inhabitants learning that whenever they saw one half of the couple the other was not too far away.

Harribel sighed, knowing that the strange occurrences would definitely make the shinigami feel uneasy. "We'll just have to figure out the cause at a later date. For now, why don't we rest and introduce our guests to the others. Ashido-san, I believe it would be best to discard your hollow armor. It would make everyone feel a bit more comfortable should they approach you." The veteran shinigami nodded and was already in the process of taking off his armor albeit reluctantly. However, this still caused a number of the Arrancar present to shiver or flinch a little bit. Although they knew about the carnage that hollows are capable of, none of them have ever seen someone use the masks of dead hollows as armor, which made for quite an unsettling sight.

"Harribel. Please take me to Gantenbainne. I would like to see if there is anything I can do to help his condition." The blonde beauty nodded, understanding the want to help one's precious people.

"I would like to go as well, Harribel-san. I'm a healer so maybe there is something I could do," said Hanataro.

Smiling underneath her mask, Harribel was once again touched by the young shinigami's sense of duty to help those in need. "I'm sure both Gantenbainne and Umbra would appreciate it, Hanataro."

"I guess the rest of us will introduce Ashido-san to the others then," giggled Nel, as she quickly grabbed the redhead's arm and began dragging him into the palace with a jealous Grimmjow and the laughing female trio following close behind. Shaking her head at her surrogate older sister's excitement, Harribel also entered the palace and began to lead Umbra and Hanataro towards the room Gantenbainne was placed in. The trio passed a few hollows and some lesser Arrancar as they made their way through the halls of Las Noches, but didn't encounter any problems as no one would dare try to anger the practical leader of Hueco Mundo. It didn't take long for the group to find the room and as they entered Harribel quickly explained Gantenbainne's situation.

"After the war, the surviving Espada regrouped and began searching the palace for survivors. We found Gantenbainne unconscious outside and discovered that his wounds were healed but he appeared to be in a coma. Rubornn explained how he had encountered a shinigami captain and her lieutenant just as he was about to execute Gantenbainne and his opponent. Since Aizen's betrayal, I've managed to convince the other hollows and Arrancar to back off of the Soul Society and not continue an already lost war."

Umbra growled as he felt his spiritual pressure flex at the name of his friends' murderer but quickly calmed himself when Hanataro gave the man a concerned look. "That is good leadership, Harribel-san. Thank you for keeping my friend alive," said the older Arrancar with gratitude.

Harribel merely nodded in acknowledgement, as Hanataro took a seat near the unconscious Arrancar. "Now let's see if we can't wake your friend, Umbra-san."

*Soul Society, 12th Division*

"I still don't understand how you managed to find my hidden laboratory," grumbled Mayuri, as he began his search for Unohana's wayward medic. True to what Unohana had predicted, the clown-faced captain did indeed regenerate by the time the group had returned to the twelfth division's headquarters. Although the psychotic captain wanted to deny his help to the female captain, Mayuri didn't want to experience another one of Unohana's persuasions and decided that aiding the woman was in not only his best interest but also in his lab's as well.

"I have my ways, Mayuri-taicho," smiled Unohana. This caused Isane and the others to shiver slightly, remembering the disturbing screams of pain that were heard back at the now destroyed laboratory. The clown captain merely grunted in annoyance, as he continued to work away at his main computer, searching the Seireitei and even the neighboring Rukongai districts for the missing Hanataro. Unfortunately, no matter where the mad captain looked he couldn't find a trace of Hanataro's spiritual pressure except for the remaining amounts from the strange garganta occurrences. However, this caused Mayuri to suspect what may have happened to the medic.

"Unohana-taicho. What was the last known location of your missing officer?"

"Wasn't Hanataro's broom found in front of the division's entrance, Unohana-taicho," asked Isane.

Unohana nodded, clearly remembering the splintered cleaning appliance that Zaraki and Yachiru had brought forth. This new information confirmed Mayuri's suspicions as he turned away from the computer and faced the other five shinigami. "I believe I know where your medic is. However, you may not like it."

"Just spill it freak," grunted Zaraki.

Mayuri sneered at the large captain before returning his attention to Unohana. "As you know, we have been detecting gargantas throughout the Seireitei, but have not pinpointed the cause for such a phenomenon. Some time ago we detected a garganta signature just outside the fourth division headquarters. I believe your medic might have stumbled into the garganta and is now in Hueco Mundo."

"Hueco Mundo? Are you sure Mayuri-taicho," questioned Nemu, as she and the other shinigami held concerned expressions.

Mayuri sneered at his daughter but nodded nonetheless. "If Unohana-taicho's medic had indeed been out there when the garganta appeared then it would be logical that he somehow fell into it by accident. The signature was only open for a few seconds after all."

"Then we must mount a rescue team and head to Hueco Mundo at once," cried Isane; however, the lieutenant stopped when Unohana sighed.

"I'm afraid that cannot be done Isane. We are still weakened from the Winter War and Yamamoto-taicho wouldn't risk a rescue team for just one healer."

"But what about Ichigo-san and his friends? Surely they could-"

"Ichigo-san and his friends are also still healing from the war, and Ichigo-san is still not strong enough to handle the remaining Espada at his current strength. I'm afraid Hanataro-kun is on his own," said Unohana with a heavy heart.

"Ken-chan and I can go and get him, Re-chan!"

Unohana shook her head. "No. Zaraki-taicho still needs to get authorization from Yamamoto-taicho and there is also the fact that he needs to run his own division. We can only hope that Hanataro encounters those friendly Arrancar that Ichigo-san had informed us about."

Zaraki growled. "I don't get it Unohana. I thought you would be the first one to go help the kid, especially from what you've told me about him."

"While I may see Hanataro-kun as my own much like how you see Yachiru as yours, Zaraki-taicho, I still have a duty to the Seireitei and the other shinigami resting in the fourth division. I cannot leave no matter how much I want to," stated Unohana as she thanked Mayuri for his help before turning around and left the lab. Isane also thanked the captain and lieutenant before following her superior with a saddened expression. Zaraki merely grunted before leaving as well. Even Mayuri seemed disheartened a bit by Unohana's words, although he did not show it. Looking over at Nemu, the mad captain saw the sadness and concern in his daughter's eyes over the apparent abandonment of the medic. Sighing, Mayuri turned off his computer and left to prepare for some experiments that he had planned to do.

*Hueco Mundo*

Ashido shifted nervously from his place at the table, as he looked at the hostile and somewhat curious gazes of the remaining Arrancar that surrounded him. Not long after Aizen's defeat and the regrouping of the remaining Espada, Starrk and Harribel had the old meeting room into something more of a casual dining room, even getting rid of the throne that the former shinigami had sat in. In fact, the two leaders decided to remake Las Noches into more of a home for the remaining hollows and Arrancars, reshaping the territories of the dead Espada into more apartment-like homes for the numerous inhabitants of Hueco Mundo. Nevertheless, the room's current occupants were making the redhead thumb his zanpakuto much more than he would have liked. Fortunately, the uncomfortable silence was broken when Nel finally returned to the room with Grimmjow and Harribel's group in tow. Looking up to his two companions, Ashido asked Hanataro how the former Espada was doing.

The medic sighed as he collapsed into a chair, too exhausted to even speak. "It was difficult but Hanataro was able to free Gantenbainne from his coma. He just needs to rest for a few more days," spoke Harribel.

Umbra sighed before smiling at the exhausted medic. "That's twice I owe you, Hanataro. Thank you for bringing back my friend."

The medic merely returned a weak smile and a tired thumbs up before resting his head on the table. Nel giggled as she saw Harribel enter the kitchen and return with a cup of tea for the weary healer. The other Arrancars also noticed this but didn't comment on it, and returned their attention to the redhead shinigami and the new Arrancar. Loly and Lilynette glared at the shinigami and Arrancar with distaste, while Menoly, Tesra, and Luna were wary of Ashido but seemed curious of Umbra. Rubornn was apathetic as usual, but seemed to tense whenever the white-haired Arrancar would send a glare his way. Meanwhile, Apacci and Sung-Sun were bombarding Mila Rose with questions about Umbra and their past relationship, greatly annoying the lion. Starrk merely yawned as he approached the duo, offering them both a handshake.

"I'm guessing you three are the guests I've been hearing so much about," smiled Starrk.

Ashido nodded, as he explained the situation. "Apparently, Hanataro over there fell into a garganta portal that opened near his division. Umbra here saved Hanataro from a horde of hollows back in the Forrest of Menos. On their way to the surface, they encountered me and I decided to help them get away from another horde of hollows."

Umbra snorted. "Please. You would have tried to take my head off if it was just me and Hanataro. We might respect each other but we aren't exactly friends either."

"True, but after everything the two of us have been through it would have been pathetic to let you die at the hands of some low-level hollows," smirked the old veteran.

Umbra chuckled before turning back to Starrk. "We were hoping we could find someone here to help Hanataro get back to the Soul Society. He also wanted to meet Harribel again apparently."

Starrk raised a brow before turning to Harribel who was sitting with Hanataro at the table. "I didn't know you were acquainted with a shinigami, Harribel-san."

The blonde Arrancar let out a humorless laugh. "Hanataro was the one who found me amongst the rubble back in that fake town. If it weren't for him, I would have died to my injuries and my sisters would have been captured and most likely executed. He showed me that not all shinigami wanted to exterminate us."

With every word that Harribel spoke, Hanataro's blush seemed to get darker and darker as the young medic tried to hide behind his steaming cup in embarrassment. "I-I'm a healer first and foremost. I couldn't leave Harribel-san to her wounds even though we were enemies."

"Were you the one to give Bel-chan that white robe, Hanataro," giggled Nel.

As Harribel and Hanataro both lit up with twin blushes, Starrk raised both brows in shock, while some of the others also pieced together the implications made. During the regrouping, everyone knew that Harribel's jacket was destroyed in the war and it was agreed that the blonde Arrancar had managed to swipe some clothing in her escape back to Las Noches. Even Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun didn't know about how their surrogate older sister had acquired her treasured white robe. That is, until now.

"Holy…"

"That freakin' pervert!"

"Lucky bastard."

Hanataro yelped and quickly hid behind Harribel, as the three female Arrancar attempted to rid him of his perverted ways. Tesra blushed alongside Menoly in embarrassment, while Loly growled about perverted shinigami. Ashido and Umbra laughed greatly at the new information, while Nel tried her best to keep the three enraged women from tearing Hanataro apart. Grimmjow muttered about how lucky the healer was since he noticed how Harribel didn't seem to be offended but more flattered than anything else. Meanwhile, Lilynette just tilted her head in confusion before deciding to ask Starrk about it later. Shaking away his shock, Starrk smacked the blue-haired hollow on the head before walking over to help a struggling Nel with a swearing Grimmjow in tow. Fortunately for Hanataro, Nel was able to calm the three women down as Starrk, Grimmjow, and Umbra held them back.

Harribel sighed. "It has been a long day. Why don't we all get some rest?"

"Agreed," added Starrk as he yawned and left the room with Lilynette. Nel giggled before quickly dragging both Grimmjow and Ashido out of the room, while the others also made their leave. Umbra walked over to Mila Rose and asked if she wanted to give him a tour of Las Noches and catch up, to which she nodded enthusiastically while ignoring the teasing from her two sisters. Harribel merely motioned for Hanataro to follow her as they too left the room.

"Hey, Starrk. What was Nel talking about and why were Harribel-neesan and that shinigami turning red?"

Said Arrancar stiffened before dropping his head in despair. "Crap."

*Soul Society*

"Ken-chan. Do you think Hana-chan will be alright," asked Yachiru as the father and daughter got ready for bed, having just returned from their hollow hunting trip.

"Don't worry Yachiru. We both know the kid is getting stronger. I doubt he'll get killed by a couple of hollows. Besides, remember what Ichigo told us. Hanataro probably met some of his Arrancar friends."

"Okay," frowned the adorable little girl. Kenpachi sighed as he stared up at the moon. It was going to be a long night.

*Fourth Division*

"Taicho? Taicho? I know how worried you're about Hanataro-kun, but I'm sure he's alright," said Isane as she knocked on the door to her captain's personal quarters.

"Taicho? I coming in." As Isane opened the door and entered the room, the tall medic was shocked to see it empty. Even more shocking was the fact that her captain's white haori was neatly folded on the bed, while the window was left open, its curtains flowing ominously in the breeze. Running over to the window, Isane saw the footsteps within the dirt and quickly concentrating on her superior's spiritual pressure, her eyes widening in shock before smiling slightly.

"Bring Hanataro-kun home, Unohana-taicho," whispered the lieutenant.

*Meanwhile*

Unohana continued to move swiftly and quietly with a grace and speed that would have impressed even Yoruichi, as she continued her way to the Senkaimon. Instead of her usual motherly smile, Unohana was set with a face of grim determination. She knew that requesting a path to Hueco Mundo from Maryuri would arouse too much attention, and Yamamoto would definitely try to prevent her from leaving. That left the healer only one other option.

"I am a captain, but not when I am no longer on duty. I will not forsake Hanataro-kun."

*Hueco Mundo*

Ashido sighed as Nel continued to drag him and Grimmjow towards his temporary quarters. Glancing over to the blue-haired Arrancar, Ashido sighed before noticing the stares from some of the lesser Arrancar and hollows. "Does she do this with everyone she meets?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Nah. Only me. She just likes it when we get visitors."

"And the other hollows?"

"News travels fast here. They won't attack you directly, but if they provoke you and you fall for it, then you're fair game."

"What about Hanataro and Umbra?"

"Harribel would most likely keep him safe, while that white-haired bastard would probably just fight off anyone who tried to attack him. Even though I hate his guts, the guy is a strong warrior, especially since he's one of the few hollows that evolved naturally."

"Funny. You seem more subdued than I first thought. I was led to believe that you would have tried to kill the three of us the moment we arrived here."

"You can thank me for that, Ashi-kun," giggled Nel, as Grimmjow growled before glaring at a smirking Ashido.

"So Umbra was correct. The big bad kitty did find a playmate."

"You're itching for a butt-kicking punk."

"Don't be mean Grimmjow-kun," admonished Nel, as she stopped in front of a set of doors. Dropping the two warriors, the green beauty pushed open the large doors only to hit by three blurs. Believing that they were under attack, Ashido quickly took on a battle stance, but blinked in confusion when Grimmjow simply grabbed his wrist.

"As much as I want those idiots chopped up into pieces, I can't let you hurt them. Besides, they're not dangerous." Ashido reluctantly relaxed but raised a brow when he got a good look at the three hollows who were currently hugging Nel.

"Nel-sama! Your back!"

"We were getting worried about you when we couldn't find you anywhere, don' cha know!"

"Bawabawa!"

Nel giggled. "Dondochakka! Pesche! Bawabawa! I know you three get worried about me often, but you know I can handle myself. Even if I do get into trouble, I have Grimmjow-kun to help me!"

"But that just makes us worried more," cried Pesche, as he waved his arms wildly.

"What was that," growled Grimmjow as his anger increased.

"Wah! Grimmjow's scary don' cha know!"

"Bawaaaaaaa!"

Ashido sighed before he cleared his throat, gathering the rest of the group's attention, hoping to get things back on topic. "Nel-san. It has been a rather long day. Could you please take me to my room so that I may get some rest?"

"Oh! That's right," said Nel, bopping her fist into her hand. "Las Noches is actually pretty full since we've been finding hollows and other Arrancar throughout Hueco Mundo. So you'll be staying with Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa for the time being."

Ashido blinked at the news, while Grimmjow immediately began laughing his head off. "Too bad for you, red!"

"Oh? We get a new roommate?"

"That's surprising don' cha know!"

"Bawa Bawa!"

Before Ashido could utter another word, the three hollows were already upon him and dragged him into the room, a giggling Nel and laughing Grimmjow walking in after them.

*Elsewhere*

Mila Rose was currently showing Umbra around the cafeteria and the two were enjoying some dinner until the old veteran suddenly began laughing. "Something on your mind?"

"I just have a feeling that Ashido won't get much sleep tonight," said Umbra, finally calming down.

"That's right. Las Noches is pretty full right now. We're still trying to rebuild some of the destroyed parts of the palace. Luckily, most of the hollows here aren't mindless idiots."

"So does that mean I get to sleep with my favorite little kitten again," grinned Umbra.

The words hit their mark, as smoke exploded from a blushing Mila Rose. Umbra chuckled, enjoying seeing his old friend stutter and acting all flustered only to duck under the bowl of food that the female Arrancar threw at his head. However, the duo failed to notice a snickering Appaci and Sung-Sun, spying on them from another table.

"T-That's not what I meant you pervert!"

"Aw, but what about all those times you ended up snuggling next to me during our travels? I still remember how soft your fur was even with the bone armor."

"It was that or freezing to death! You know that," growled a still blushing Mila Rose. The lioness was about to continue, but noticed Luna walking up behind Umbra, brow twitching as cold noodles and broth dripped off her head. Her mind lighting up with a quick idea, Mila Rose calmed herself before quickly grinning, which immediately put Umbra on guard, having remembered how she would act when having her revenge. "Well, I see you're still a messy eater. Always tossing food left and right whenever they don't taste good to you."

"What are you…?"

"So, you like throwing food around, huh?" Recognizing the sound of a woman's fury, Umbra tensed before glancing over his shoulder, noticing the angry Arrancar brandishing her staff and the food that was still on her head. Turning back to his hostess, Umbra saw the Cheshire grin on her face before narrowing his eyes.

"This means war you know."

"A war I will happily fight," grinned Mila Rose.

And the beat down commenced.

*Again, Elsewhere*

Hanataro yawned as he awoke from the plush bed in Harribel's room. Blushing slightly, the medic remembered being informed about the living arrangements for the three of them and how he was to bunk with Harribel for the time being. At first, Hanataro vehemently tried to politely turn down Harribel's offer to stay in her room, and that he could sleep on the couch in one of the lounges or possibly even on the table at the dining room. Harribel was having none of that and was close to even using her puppy dog pout on him, something not even her adoptive little sisters have ever seen before. Fortunately, Hanataro caved in before that and decided to get some sleep after his exhaustive healing session with Gantenbainne. Looking around the room, Hanataro noticed a shadow coming from the balcony and went outside, leaving his zanpakuto near the nightstand. However, any words that the medic might have had were quickly caught in his throat as he stared at the sight before him. The balcony was high and revealed a perfect sight of all of Hueco Mundo. The world's eternal moon set high, as its light shined upon all below it. However, it was the person before him that truly captured Hanataro's attention. Standing before him was Harribel, dressed in not only her usual night robes but also the white robe top that he had given her all those months ago. Her mask was down and her beautiful face shined in the moonlight, casting the woman with a mystical veil. It was when she turned to face her guest with a calming smile that Hanataro saw just how beautiful she truly was. Quickly shaking his head, the medic was able to smile back at the blonde Arrancar as he joined her near the railing, his cheeks tinted red. No words were shared between the two because there was no need for them. They simply enjoyed the night and each other's company.

After almost an hour of silence, Harribel decided to make some light conversation. "So how have you been these past few months, Hanataro?"

"I've been busy with training and helping around the divisions, but I couldn't really complain with the results huh?"

"I certainly don't," chuckled Harribel, as Hanataro's blush burned deeper.

"You still have the robe I gave you."

"I treasure your gift just like how I treasure our meeting."

"I didn't really do anything."

"No. You did something more. You showed mercy when you had every right to kill me. You healed my injuries and saved me from death, and you also saved my sisters from capture and execution."

"You and the other Arrancar were tricked into following Aizen. You shouldn't have been the ones to pay the price for his actions."

"Perhaps, but we all knew that Aizen didn't trust us no matter how much we believed in his lies. I used to believe that all shinigami wanted to do was exterminate hollows, but you changed all of that."

Hanataro looked down in thought at her words, but couldn't find anything to respond to them. He knew that he had to return to the Soul Society, but he didn't want to leave her yet. Unknown to the medic, Harribel was also having conflicting thoughts. Like Hanataro, Harribel too began developing feelings of her own. His spiritual pressure felt so calming and embraced her with an aura of safety and warmth, much different from the energies of her hollow comrades. His kindness and his dedication to his fellow shinigami as well as his dedication to his oath as a medic was very much like her own devotion to her sisters and friends. However, Harribel knew that they could never be together. The Soul Society wouldn't allow that. Harribel shook her head. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. For now, she could just enjoy the moment with the man who saved her life and gave her a new perspective.

*Karakura Town*

"Man. Old Hat-and-Clogs is a slave driver," yawned Ichigo as he opened the door to his room and dropped his bag near his desk, Rukia following in after him. Not long after the Winter War, the snow princess was sent to act as a more permanent supervisor to the substitute shinigami, having already had friendly relations with the Kurosaki family. In fact, Rukia was able to help her friend finally reveal his secret to the rest of his family. Isshin may have already known that Ichigo was a shinigami, but that didn't mean it was any easier to show his secret life to his sisters. Surprisingly for the trio, the twins took the news pretty well, as Yuzu began developing her own spiritual awareness, while Karin already had suspicions about their older brother. Aside from the soccer ball to the face and having to calm down a worrisome Yuzu, the talk went pretty well and the two shinigami began retelling some of their adventures to the younger girls. In fact, Isshin was so engaged with recounting his tales that he completely forgot giving Ichigo his daily beating attempts for a few days, a reprieve the orange-haired teen loved.

"Well, he is trying to get you back to strength, Ichigo. He might be weird and a bit annoying but he was a former captain. You should be grateful that your strength is already returning to when you faced Grimmjow the first time."

"I guess. At least we've got winter vacation to relax a little, but I wonder why there aren't as many hollows now as they were a few months ago," sighed Ichigo, as he opened the window to let the cool winter air soothe his tired body.

"We have been getting strange incidents with the random gargantas, but the Head-Captain has Mayuri and Urahara investigating them."

Before the conversation could move any further, a red blur flew past Ichigo's head and splattered all over the wall, creating what looked like a murder scene where the victim's blood was used to deliver a message.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_If you are reading this message, then I got the right window this time. There has been a development and it requires your assistance. Bring along your friends too. Also, don't worry about the message. It'll disappear after a few minutes so you don't have to wash your walls every time I send a message. Convenient huh?_

_~Urahara_

_P.S. If you're still thinking that this is a murder cliché, then you obviously still have no sense of humor._

"I am going to kill that hat-wearing bastard," growled Ichigo. Rukia merely sighed and proceeded to ignore her roommate's ranting, as she began alerting the rest of their friends to meet up at the candy shop. After getting each confirmation, Rukia walked over to Ichigo before smacking him on the head with her soul glove. Coincidentally, this caused Ichigo's soulless body to fall face first into the red goo that made up the already disappearing message. Growling now at the smaller shinigami, Ichigo made sure to get revenge on her as well before stuffing Kon down his body's throat and making sure that the mod soul would behave while he was gone. Turning to Rukia, the shinigami only received a nod before the duo disappeared from the room. It wasn't long until the two shinigami met up with Uryu, Chad, and Orihime at the shop.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it," greeted Ichigo.

"What's this about Ichigo," questioned Uryu.

Rukia shrugged. "We don't know. Urahara just sent us a message to gather everyone at the shop. He didn't really give any details aside that something came up."

"Ah. Glad to see you all again," grinned Urahara behind his fan as he walked up to the group.

"What is it you want, Hat-and-Clogs," scowled Ichigo.

"It's not so much what I want but more like what she wants, Ichigo-kun," answered Urahara.

"She," questioned Rukia.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Rukia-san," said a woman behind Urahara. The newcomers all looked past the shop owner's shoulder to see Unohana walk out from the building, shocking the group even more with her lack of smile and white haori.

"Unohana-taicho! What is this all about, ma'am?"

"It's simple Rukia-san. Hanataro is missing and I know where he is, but Urahara-san here insisted that you all come as well."

"Hanataro? What happened? Where is he?"

"Somehow, he fell into one of those garganta portals that randomly opened up in the Soul Society. Unohana-taicho believes he is somewhere inside Hueco Mundo. We believe he might have landed somewhere in the Forrest of Menos or in Las Noches," explained Urahara.

"Then what are we waiting for," said Ichigo.

"Now hold on Ichigo. You still need the receiver so that I could open a portal to get you all back home. There is also the fact that he might be dead no matter how much we wish otherwise. I want you five to act as back up for Unohana-taicho and to confirm whether or not he's dead."

"He's alive," frowned Unohana.

Urahara sighed as he put away his fan. "There is still a possibility. You know this. All we can hope is to find him soon or that he found that shinigami Rukia informed us about."

"Then we should get moving. The more time we spend talking, the less time we have of saving Hanataro," said Ichigo.

Urahara grinned, as he led the group to the basement where Tessai was setting up the garganta portal. As the portal began open, the former captain walked over to Unohana and gave her the device that would return them from Hueco Mundo. "Remember, the portal takes a few minutes to charge up and fully open. Make sure you all are safe before using it."

Unohana nodded as she joined the others in front of the portal. After a few minutes the garganta was fully open and the group immediately entered. _'Don't worry Hanataro-kun. We're coming to get you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Also send in your suggestions and opinions. Also, if Hanataro and the others were to go somewhere like the United States, please be specific about the location.<strong>

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
